Today is Shining
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: Zack is a young college student from Tokyo who is visiting Kyoto for a project. While unpersuaded at first that Kyoto is all that everyone makes it out to be, it doesn't take long for Zack to have a change of heart; wether its the sky, or the tea shop boy
1. Prologue

Today is Shinning

Cloud & Zack

-A/N: Hey everyone! This will be my first ongoing fic, it's all a bit exciting :3 I'm trying not to rush things, so sorry if it ever seems like that XD Enjoy!-

Prologue

000

"I…am going to die." The raven-haired teen sighed, his face plastered against the window of the train, watching as rolling hills belonging to the Kyoto countryside flew by. The budding cherry blossom trees were blurs of white and pink, reminding the boy of cotton candy. _How am I susppose to stay here for a week? I don't know __anyone__. _Zack let out another angst-filled sighed, turning back around in his seat and slouching down. The young college student was traveling to Kyoto to study modern Japanese traditions for his Culture class, against his will. Zack never liked to leave Tokyo, he thrived on city life, but everyone had told him that a little fresh air would do him good. _Yeah, yeah. _He was waiting for something convincing, something to pop out at him and say '_Welcome to Kyoto! I know you'll enjoy it here! We have a lot offer!_' So far, the convinced score stood at a flat **0 **.

"Now arriving at Shijo Station. Please take all your personal belongings and exit in a calm matter." The overhead announcer shook Zack from the light daze that he had drifted into as he stood up and shouldered his duffle. He looked around, the only other person in the train car with him was a school girl who had been on her cell the whole 8 hours. _I don't wanna see her phone bill. _The train doors opened with a quiet _woosh_ as Zack stepped through, squinting in the bright sunlight. _Wow…_ The dark haired boy turned his head skyward, amazed by the clarity and blueness of the atmosphere above. A refreshing and cool breeze flooded around Zack, drifting through his hair. Never in his life had Zack seen the sky so big, bright, and blue. It was almost like he had left the world he once knew behind, and had entered another one, a completely different place with a completely new sky. There was a word to describe the way he felt, but Zack couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He didn't want to say 'breath taking'…but that's just what it was. A sudden jab to the ribs brought Zack back down to Gaia with a start.

"Ah! I'm so sorry." Zack rubbed his sore torso, a weak smile playing on his face.

"It's alright. I'm at fault here." Bringing his head up, the dark haired boy got an eyeful of soft yellow spikes. The owner of the eccentric hair lurched backwards, a somewhat embarrassed look on his face. It was a boy, probably a bit younger than himself, with blue eyes that matched the sky perfectly. He returned the smile with the same lack of ethusiasm.

"It's okay, I ran into you while you were…" Zack chuckled, realizing that he had been caught admiring the scenery above.

"Ah, I was just…looking for my wallet. I dropped it." Was the hesitant response.

"…you dropped your wallet…" The blonde said, an amused smile coming over his face.

"Yeah! I tend to loose stuff a lot." The city boy ran hand through his hair, laughing again.

"Okay then. So why were you looking at the sky if you most likely dropped your wallet on the ground? The forces of gravity still apply here in Kyoto, things don't just float upwards."

"Heh, so you caught me there." It was the younger boy's turn to laugh, hiding it behind his hand. The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, both unsure of what to say now. I've just never seen the sky so…bright as it is here."

"Hm, you're not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah! How'd you know? Do I look like a tourist? Oh man," Zack looked down at himself. He looked like a regular college student would. Or…at least one from Tokyo would.

"No, no. It's just that not too many people from here admire the sky nowadays…I'd know, I've met most of the population around here."

"Wow, so are you a pop idol or something then?" The blonde laughed.

"No, I just work at a very popular place. Lots of people stop by."

"Where do you work?" A blush came across the face of the owner with brilliant blue eyes.

"…a tea shop." _Oh, that was unexpected, _"Go ahead, you can laugh." Zack's face was taken over by a blank expression.

"Why would I? I love tea. It sounds like a fun job, you must get a good feel of all the different types of people here." The boy nodded.

"It seems that way. We got everyone in there-" He paused, suddenly reaching into his pocket and fishing out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he held it up to his ear, mouthing 'one-sec' to Zack. "Cloud speaking." _Cloud? His name is Cloud? _Zack looked the boy up and down, taking in his soft features and the way he held his body while standing. _Woah, easy there Zack. Keep the eyes to yourself. _He didn't want to send the boy the wrong vibes right upon meeting him. "Really? That many?" He made a face at his phone, "Yeah, I can be there in 10." Cloud shut his phone, sighing and placing it back into the pocket of his jeans.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Cloud, eh?" Light pink tint appeared on the teen's face, "It suits you."

"Thanks." Was the half-hearted reply, "Um, I have to run to work. They've got customers backing out the door."

"Oh, it's alright."

"So…sorry for running into you. It was nice talking to you, though." Cloud turned, but Zack called out to him.

"Wait, what's the name of your tea shop?" Cloud froze mid step, and after a second of thought, pivoted around, fishing something out of his pocket. A piece of paper and a pen. Quickly scribbling something on it, he handed it to Zack, who thanked him.

"I'll come see you- I mean you're shop, sometime. Is that okay?" _Aw shit. That was smooth._ To Zack's surprise, Cloud nodded with a sincere smile.

"Sure. That'd be cool…"

"Zack. Zack Fair." The boy gave a pleased nod.

"Zack. Suits you as well," Cloud waved over his shoulder as he turned, jogging down the train platform, "It was nice meeting you!" Zack smiled back, pocketing the slip of paper before strolling down the other side of the train platform toward his hotel.

"It was nice meeting you too, Cloud."

000

-A/N- Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated - They give me confidence to continue :3 I'll get more up soon, so hang tight!-

ChocoboCloud


	2. Tomorrow is Sunny

Today is Shinning

Today is Shinning

Cloud & Zack

Chapter I – Tomorrow is Sunny

-A/N- Hey everyone! Wow! I am SO impressed by the feed back on this story already! I got lovely reviews too (thank you so much for commenting :D)! My inbox was filled with emails all for this story XD Thank you so much! Oh, and people ask me what music I like to listen to while I'm writing, and right now, I'm listening to Tifa's theme-piano version :) Anyway, on with the story!-

000

"Hm, Hyakka Tea House, eh?" Zack smiled at the piece of paper in his hand, flopping onto his back and sinking into the plush bed. He had just checked into his hotel. Although everyone had told the young man that he absolutely _had _to stay at one of the many old fashioned inns that Kyoto provided, as it was part of the old world experience, Zack instead had booked a grand suite for himself at the modernist hotel he could find. Even though he was going against the true reason that he was in Kyoto, Zack truly knew how to travel with style. He still wasn't anywhere close to being won over, but the dark haired teen decided to keep an open mind about the place. _I guess it __is __kind of nice here…the people are friendly at least. _The sweetly smiling face of the tea shop boy flooded Zack's mind as he blushed. "AH! Fine, I'll just go check it out, "Zack stood, slinging his jacket onto his tall frame, "besides, if I don't go, the image of that cute blonde will probably haunt me all night." He mumbled, closing the door of his room and strolling down the stairs to the man lobby. _Besides, some tea sounds good right about now. _

"Excuse me miss, do you happen to know where the…Hyakka Tea House is?" Zack asked, leaning over the marble counter of the front desk. After stepping outside into the bright orange sunlight of the setting sun and looking around, Zack came to realize that he didn't know where the hell he was going or where anything was. He never had a good sense of direction to begin with. The petite desk lady turned her glance to her computer monitor, clacking away at her keyboard.

"Yes….the Hyakka Tea House is on Hanamikoji Dori Street sir. But I heard that it's very packed tonight. Would you like me to find another tea house for you?"

"No, that's alright. Thank you though." The woman gave Zack a crazed look, but simply nodded and busied herself with some other work that needed attending to. With a smile on his face, Zack exited the building, again, this time with a destination and a coordination in mind. He traveled down a series of dirt covered roads, passing by many other tea houses, lit up with jubilantly colored lanterns and filled with cheerful people in elegant kimonos and yukatas. _Hm, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get one myself. The girls back home would surely swoon over a man in uniform._

Chuckling softly, Zack turned a corner and arrived face to face with a quaint little tea shop. It looked much different that its' neighboring tea houses. Instead of a beaded curtain or a rice paper screen, the small shop was open, greeting customers with a large sum of hanging baskets blooming with various beautiful flowerers. Anyone passing the shop would stop to stare at the coziness of the tea house, immediately feeling welcomed. Zack scanned the people scattered around the shop, all of them laughing, smiling, chatting, and just having a good time. The attire was no different, people of all ages and sizes bared decorative summer silks. _Man, am I underdressed. _Even the staff, with their brightly colored sashes and coordinating yukatas and jinbeis, brought color and happiness to the shop. _Wait…jinbei? _Zack's eyes followed the light blue jinbei and the wearer. He smiled, slipping his shoes off by the threshold and stepping inside. _Finally, a familiar face. _

"Cloud!" The blonde waiter, currently carrying a tray of steaming hot tea to a table of customers, looked up to see who had called him. Seeing that the person was, in fact, Zack made a smile come across the boy's face. Quickly, he distributed the tea cups to the table and brought the silver tray up to his chest, walking over to the raven haired boy, never loosing the surprised and happy look on his soft face.

"Hey Zack! I didn't expect you to show up so soon." Cloud said, whipping his forehead on the sleeve of his jinbei.

"Yeah, well, I was in the mood for some tea, and I was about to die of boredom sitting in my hotel room doing nothing." Cloud chuckled.

"Well, it's nice that you stopped by. I get off my shift right about now though, but I'll go change and show you around, if that'd be alright with you." Zack shook his head.

"No problem. I could use a little tour. I almost got lost on my way here, in fact." Cloud smiled before turning and weaving his way through the sea of tables and customers, disappearing behind a curtained door way in the back of the shop. Zack leaned against the arch of the doorway, placing his hands in the pocket of his jeans. _Maybe I should get a summer job here…I wouldn't mind wearing a sexy little jinbei like bird-head._ The teen's little fantasy came to an end as Cloud emerged from the back of the shop, making his way back to the front. Zack let out a low whistle, impressed by how Cloud dressed casually. It was different than the jeans and plain tee shirt he had first met the boy in, Cloud looked like he had hopped a train right from Tokyo.

"Here, this is for you." The blonde handed the dark haired boy a Styrofoam cup, brimmed with piping hot tea that smelled heavenly. Cloud tried to hide the blush that was slowly coming over his cheeks, acting like had hadn't heard Zack's whistle. The city boy took a sip of the tea, his face lighting up. _Holy-_

"Did you make this?!" Cloud chuckled, leading Zack down another dirt road, passing by more tea houses. None of them gave off the welcoming aroma that the Hyakka Tea House did.

"Yes, I made that cup. It's my specialty tea, Chai with vanilla and a special something else. Do you like it?" Zack shook his head eagerly, looking like a happy puppy dog, downing the rest of the delicious tea.

"It's amazing! Best tea I've ever had." Cloud blushed again, turning his head quickly so as Zack wouldn't see.

"It can't be that good, but thanks." The two turned, entering a small park in what appeared to be, the town square. Tall cherry blossom trees surrounded the perimeter of the park with rows of flowers scattered around the plush grass, acting as the lanterns had at the tea house-giving color and life.

"Wow, even your city parks here are…wow." Cloud laughed, sitting down at a nearby bench, draping his long arms over the back of the wooden structure.

"I can defiantly tell you're not from here." Zack joined him, setting the cup on the armrest of the bench.

"Hm, and why is that? My clothes can't be _that _flashy."

"Mmmmm, lets see. One, you came to the tea shop dressed casually," _Damnit! I knew I should have changed_, "Two, you're amazed by my crappy tea," _Which is not crappy in any shape or form_, "And three, you're amazed by Kyoto already, just from seeing its' scenery." _Trust me, if you're from Tokyo, any bit of shrubbery is amazing. _

"I don't quite see how your assumptions add up, but yes, I'm not from here."

"Let me take a shot then..." Cloud pretended to ponder the thought, a smart look on his face and a quirky smile as he glanced Zack up and down, "Tokyo."

"Well, congratulations Mr. Cloud, you're tonight's big winner!"

"Heh, lucky guess I suppose. So…what's your story then, Zack? People don't usually hop a train for 7 hours to get here for no reason."

"Ah, well…I'm a first year college student, and I'm here for Cultures class, to study up on the modern day traditions of Japan. And, Kyoto is as traditional as it gets, so I've heard." Cloud smiled and nodded.

"That's cool. I'm still in high school, last year though." _Oh wow. He's only two years younger then. _

"Do you plan staying here for college?" _Do they even have colleges here? _

"Yeah. I've got a scholarship for Doshisha University. It's near Kyoto University. "

"Sounds prestigious. What are gonna major in?"

"International studies." _Oh. _Cloud looked at Zack's face, laughing at his surprised reaction. "I know, shocker right? Most people that I meet think I'm content here in Kyoto. But the truth is…I want to get out and see the world. I plan starting with Japan, going to visit every prefecture here." Zack's eyes widened.

"Wow Cloudy, those are some big dreams. I greatly admire you for them." Cloud blushed, but didn't try to hide it from Zack this time. He was finally opening up to someone about his wishes and dreams, and it felt good that someone was willing to listen.

"Thanks." The boy turned to Zack, "What about you?"

"Me? Urban studies."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Japan is an immense place…I'd be cool to see how the day to day lives very from city to city." Cloud laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Heh, it seems like we're into different things."

"Mm, at least as far as majors go."

"…you're not from here either, are you?" Zack asked, voicing an assumption that had been kept in the back of his mind.

"Yeah," Cloud smiled softly, looking at Zack with the same surprised face had he had just given the blonde, "How'd you-"

"Know? Mm, it wasn't easy to figure out. But most people I meet that are from the same place where they were born, don't want to leave. They end up living their whole life where they are. Just like I was at first. I was born and raised in Tokyo…but after seeing this place…I don't want to live my life in the same place forever. There are kind people, like you, out there, and new places to see, right?" Cloud's face turned redder, if possible, as he nodded.

"Yeah…that's what I think…at least. But yeah," Cloud leaned back, folding his hands in his lap, staring up at the sky, already littered with stars, "I was born in Hokkaido. My mother and father moved here when I was very little. They wanted me to appreciate simple things, like the beauty of nature. My father died shortly after I entered middle school, and just a year ago, my mother moved back to Hokkaido. I had no intentions of leaving the school I was in, what with being so close to graduating, so she let me stay, paying for the apartment I'm living in. I'll go back one day…but that's a day far from now." Zack smiled sincerely, tilting his head back to stare at the stars as well. Neither said anything, afraid to ruin the mood of the beautiful night for the other. Eventually, Zack's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. _Who the hell could it be-_ Sighing, he fished it out of his pocket, staring at the glowing screen waiting patiently to be read. _10:30 Bed Time__. _Zack laughed, remembering that he had set himself a reminder for when to go to sleep, since he had to start early in the morning.

"Sorry to cut our tour short, but I'd better turn in." Zack said reluctantly, turning to Cloud. The younger teen had a smile on his face, warming the atmosphere once again.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll show you around some other time when you're free." Zack returned to smile sincerely.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Cloud was a bit sad at there departure. He wanted to talk to Zack more, to find out what they had in common, and to tell him about everything that he wanted to do. Why Zack had that effect on him, Cloud would never know. He just knew that Zack wanted to listen.

"Um…if it's not too much of a hassle, you can stop by the tea house tomorrow. That's when we serve the chai and green teas."

"Like you tea??" Zack asked, regaining the puppy look he once had. Cloud laughed, nodding.

"Yes, yes, even my tea. Ah, here's my number." Cloud quickly scribbled his number onto Zack's palm, which the shorter boy found to be very soft and warm. "Call before you come, I'll save you a table." Zack had to restrain himself from jumping up and down like a girl who had just got asked on her first date.

"I will, thanks!" Cloud nodded, saying his good-byes to Zack before turning and heading to wherever his apartment was.

"See ya Cloud!" Once the blonde was out of sight, Zack punched the air, a big cocky smile on his face.

"YEAH! VICTORY! ALL RIGHT BABY!" Practically skipping down the road to his hotel, Zack knew that he could go to sleep content, knowing that day one of his research would start off in the best way that it could.

000

-A/N- Ah…shorter than what I had intended, but I promise that chapter II will be the longest yet - I hope I'm doing well…chapter suggestions are greatly welcomed - I'd be happy to squeeze them in! Comments are also appreciated :3 Thanks for reading! Until next time :3 -


	3. Yesterday was Warm

Today is Shining

Today is Shining

Chapter 2- Yesterday was Warm

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been distracted lately, but I pulled an all nighter just for you guys! So, here it is! The longest chapter so far of Today is Shinning! Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy VII and its characters, though I would like to meet the person that does :D Nor do I own the song 'Smile Ichiban Ii Onna', An Café does XD

000

_Kirameke venus utsukushiku _

_Kirameke venus konjiki ni_

_Boku no kokoro Terasu kimi wa smile ichiban ii onna_

Zack groggily rolled onto his back, his long tan legs becoming tangled up with the sheets in the process. Blinking his tired eyes sleepily, the young student ruffled his dark hair of spikes that stuck out haphazardly, listening to the blaring music of the radio. Turning onto his side, he brought a hand down onto the 'off' button of the radio. _Gah, what time is it? _Somewhat afraid of the answer, Zack cautiously looked at the glowing digits of the clock, just waiting to be read. _5:30 AM. _Moaning loudly and obnoxiously, Zack rose to his feet, heading to the bathroom. _I. Am. Crazy. _Something caught the corner of the college student's eye as he entered the massive bathroom, complete with a hot tub, a regular tub, and a massaging table that massaged you its self. Zack picked up the small sheet of paper, a smile quickly coming across his face as he read it over. _Meet Cloud for tea. _The twinge of angst that had been hiding in the back of the boy's mind disappeared suddenly, even though he had a full day's worth of researching and gathering information ahead of him. Starting the day off with Cloud and his amazing tea had to be a good omen. _Besides, I can probably ask him about Kyoto's current culture activities, I'm sure he knows a thing or too. _Zack chuckled, the fantasy image of an adorable Cloud running up to meet him, tea in hand, filled the boy's mind. _And seeing him in that outfit is worth getting up early, no doubt. _

"Jeez, I just got directions yesterday and I'm already getting lost again." The raven haired student sighed, turning down a road that was beginning to look familiar. He didn't want to encounter another wrong turn. The last one had taken him into what appeared to be the start of the Red Light district. _That's gonna be something I leave out of my report. _Zack shook the thought of the heavily make-upped women to the back of his mind, staring at the shops that he passed. Many of them were beginning to open, tired looking employees tying on their kimonos and what other article of uniform they were required to wear. Owners were giving out assignments for the day, watering the plants blossoming outside the shop entryway, or sipping steamy liquids such as coffee or tea as they stared at the horizon, a thin smile on their faces. Zack tilted head to join in the gazing of the sun rise. Once again, he quickly became captivated by the sky. The sky that had once been dyed with bright blues was now painted with soft pastel colors of purple, pink, and orange. The sun crept up slowly, coming to greet Kyoto for the morning, its early rays streaming through the buds on the cherry blossom trees, flooding onto Zack's awed face. _Only in Kyoto._

Remembering where he was headed, Zack continued on his way until he was face to face with a spiky headed blonde, who was very much asleep. "Hey birdie head, wake up." Zack poked Cloud on the head, which had been resting face down on one of the cherry wood tables that lined the floor in a neat little rectangle formation. Cloud mumbled something incoherent into the table, shifting his head to the side. Zack chuckled softly at the cute action, suddenly finding himself running his fingers through the mess that was Cloud's hair. It was…a good feeling. Zack didn't expect his hair to be so soft and fluffy, but it was. The warmth from the sleeping boy's head seeped up into Zack's fingers, warming up the rest of his body too. It was a simple action, but the older boy felt a strange feeling bubbling in his stomach and in the back of his mind. It was one of those things that you could try to explain for hours, and never come up with a straight answer. It just felt…good. Giving a sharp jerk upwards, Cloud's sky blue eyes flew open, wide and completely awake. Zack quickly pulled back his hand, afraid that the tea shop boy would notice that he had been fondling his hair.

"Ah, Zack, good morning!" By the smile on Cloud's face, it didn't seem that he had noticed at all. Zack inwardly sighed in relief.

"Hey Cloudy. Didn't get a good rest last night, eh?" Cloud rubbed his eyes blearily, getting to his feet slowly before shaking his head.

"I guess not. I got home pretty late. After you left I remembered that I had forgotten to clock out, so I had to go back to the shop to do that, and I ended up staying an hour later preparing things for today. I almost fell asleep here." He said, laughing a light laugh that made a smile unfold across Zack's face without a moment of thought.

"It's alright. I forgot to call in before I came, but I see that it's a good thing since you got a few more minutes of sleep." Cloud laughed and nodded. He suddenly seemed to remember that he was at a tea shop early in the morning and I was a hungry customer. _Ah, innocence is adorable. Especially when the person with the innocence is already adorable. _He busied himself as soon as he got behind the counter, filling a kettle of water and setting off to chop some herbs.

"Thanks for coming so early. We usually don't start getting customers for another hour, so it seemed you beat the morning traffic." Zack took at seat near the counter, resting his head in his hand.

"That's good. But…where is everyone?" The first thing Zack had noticed upon arriving at Hyakka Tea House was, other than the cute sight of Cloud sound asleep in his little work outfit, was that there was absolutely no one there.

"Ah, they're at the market getting ingredients for the afternoon and nighttime teas. We were short yesterday, and I stayed to watch the shop." Cloud turned for a moment to place the leaf like herbs in a bowl resting next to the kettle.

"So, robbery must really not be a problem for you guys since you had the opportunity to take a snooze." Zack said teasingly. Cloud blushed momentarily before bringing the herb bowl up to his face to smell, and probably as a cover up while he tried to stop blushing.

"Well, we don't get a lot of crime around here, so I knew that everything would be okay." The older boy smiled to himself. He liked Cloud's sense of trust in Kyoto. "Anyway, what are you up to today, Zack?" The blonde asked, walking back to the counter to smile at his newly found friend.

"Ah, I'm starting my research for the Culture's project…something I'm really not looking forward to." Cloud chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I have to walk around and ask people about what boring traditions still carry on around here! And most of the people I end up asking are old hags and all they do is whine about wasting my youth or how stupid I look or they start to rant on and on and on about things they did as a child! It drives me to the brink of insanity." Zack moaned in response, his head hitting the table in frustration. Cloud hid his laugh behind his sleeve.

"I think I can help you a bit…I'm on a 2 hour shift and I have to come back at 9, but I think that I can answer some of your culture questions." Zack immediately lifted his head off the table, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, that would be amazing if you could do that for me!" He was almost felt like kissing Cloud's feet for that offer.

"It's really no trouble. I'll answer your questions in between when I'm serving. And then I can show you some more of Kyoto if you'd like."

"Alright! It's a date then." Zack declared. Cloud's pale, creamy face flushed a bright red within the blink on an eye.

"Oh, not that kind of date Cloudy, it's a figure of speech." The older boy quickly said, trying to calm his friend. _Jeez, a little feminine aren't we? _Zack had never seen someone blush as often as Cloud did, nor did it really bother him. Almost like being saved by the bell, the kettle whistled, waiting to be taken off the burner. Cloud quickly did so, adding the herbs right after it was moved from heat to counter. Letting the flavoring embed itself in the water for a few seconds, the tea was then poured into a blue china teapot, quickly poured into a smaller cup that sat in front of the college student. Cloud poured himself a cup, taking a sip to make sure that it was just right. Smiling, he handed Zack his cup.

"Here you go, a cup of Vanilla Chai. Enjoy!"

"Thanks Cloudy," Zack took a sip, relishing the warmth and unbelievably delicious flavor that the tea held. He didn't even know that it was possible for water to be turned into something as amazing as what he was drinking. _Then again, it is Cloud. _He was already impressed with the boy, but to add good tea making skills to the list, that made Cloud genuine. "Heh, stupendously amazing as ever." Finishing the last drop, Zack satisfyingly set the cup back on top the counter, begging for more with his big, green eyes. Cloud laughed, happy to oblige, and filled Zack's cup with more steaming hot goodness. The blonde watched happily as the boy drank the tea slowly, as if he was enjoying every drop, savoring the melody of sweetness and warm, earthy flavor. Cloud smiled softly; glad that he could please someone, especially Zack. A wind chime hanging above the archway of the tea house entrance chattered softly, seeking the attention of a staff member.

"Ah, customers." Cloud came from behind the counter and greeted the young woman and what appeared to be her boyfriend; both dressed in coordinating kimonos of bright yellow and orange.

"Welcome to the Hyakka Tea House! This morning we are serving Vanilla Chai tea, Lilac Petal tea, Yazakura tea, and Orange Peel tea." The high school aged waiter said to the couple, who had seated themselves at a table close to the entrance. The girl said something to the boy, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We'll have two Vanilla Chai teas, please." Cloud nodded, returning back to the counter and quickly started making another pot of his specialty tea.

"Wow Spiky, you're tea is very popular." Cloud smiled at the kind comment, already pouring the tea into another blue and white china tea pot.

"It is my specialty." Placing two small cups and the teapot onto a tray, the boy hefted the load onto his shoulder, walking over to his waiting customers.

"Here you are, two Vanilla Chai teas." Cloud distributed the tea cups, setting the pot down, whisking the tray away, and returning back behind the counter. An admiring look was spread across the young boy's features as he gazed at the couple. "They're regulars here, those two," Cloud said to Zack, still glancing at the boy and the girl, "They come in twice a week and get the same thing every time. I've always found it cute…an early morning date to the tea house." Cloud chuckled at his own statement, absent mindingly tracing circles on the tray with his finger.

"Really now? That's romantic." Zack added, looking over his shoulder to quickly peek at the love birds.

"It must be nice having someone to love like that…waking up early just to take you to a tea house to show you that they care…" Cloud caught himself in the haze of his own rambling, quickly shaking his head and looking at Zack to make sure that he hadn't creeped the boy out too much. Zack actually was about to agree with Cloud's statement, but the blonde spoke quickly. "Sorry, I tend to rant in the morning. Anyway! Let's start with the questions."

"Oh, right, sorry," Zack took out a pad of paper and a pen that he had stashed in the backpack he was carrying, "we'll start out with the boring stuff first. What are the big traditions that occur here?"

"Mm…New Years celebrations are very big, so is Saint White's Day…Valentines Day…Summer Solstice is probably the big one coming up, and all the other Solstices are big…." Cloud looked completely lost and he continued to wrack his brain for the other important celebrations. "I guess that's it for celebrations, but as far as traditions, there is of course the bath houses, tea houses, cherry blossom festival…" Zack nodded, writing this all down, but he already knew about most of them. The rest of Japan took part in those kinds of festivals too.

"Is there any small traditions or celebrations that are significant to Kyoto it's self?" _Oh great, I sound like my professor. _

"Ah, bunches! Let's see, there's the tea light ceremony, the cherry petal tradition, the sake summer tradition-"Cloud paused a moment to look up at Zack as he scribbled down what he had been saying.

"Can I get the details on those before we move on?" The darker haired boy sound a bit more intrigued with the Kyoto traditions than the usual ones.

"Oh, sure. Let's see, the tea light ceremony? That's always a popular one with high school students and college students. It takes place once a month in the summer time, where one dresses up in their best silks and takes a small tea light candle to the Sawanoike Pond where they wish upon the flame of the candle before setting the candle in the water and watching it float away. It's said that if your flame goes out before the candle is out of sight, then your wish will not come true. Some adults do this, but mostly young people. A large amount of them wish for boyfriends and girlfriends." Cloud said, laughing slightly at the end. Zack wondered if he was laughing from experience.

"Wow, that's really cool! When is the next one??" He was suddenly eager to make a wish on a tiny candle. _I will challenge that little flame! _

"It's actually tomorrow. I wasn't planning on going, but I'll join you if you would like some company."

"That'd be great!" Zack gave another wide grin, already getting excited. Anyone would tell you that Zack didn't smile too overly much in Tokyo. If only they could see him now.

"Terrific, we'll settle times and whatnot later," Cloud announced, returning the broad smile, "what was the next one I said?" _YES! I GET TO SEE CLOUD IN A KIMONO! OH YEAH! _

"Oh sorry. Um…you said the Cherry Petal tradition."

"Ah, that's always a fun one. It takes place during the many cherry blossom festivals we have in Kyoto, usually among little kid through high school students. Each person goes up to a cherry blossom tree and picks off one of its flowers. Then that person goes around and gives a petal to the special people in their lives. Sometimes it's a popularity contest to see who gets the most petals, but whatever the case, you always give the last petal to the person you care about the most." Zack nodded, writing every last detail down in his illegible chicken scratch. After all, Cloud was practically throwing everything he needed for his project at his face.

"Heh, seems you have a good knowledge of all the traditions yourself Cloudy," Zack noted.

"What can I say? I did grow up here." Cloud smirked playfully before hurrying off to greet another party of customers. "Welcome! What can I get for you today?" Zack smiled softly, resting his head back on to the table. _Jeez, I didn't know that someone could grow on me so fast. _It had only been a day, but Cloud and Zack were already laughing and talking about everything in the world like good friends did. _Maybe Cloud's just that kind of person._ _Or..._ Zack whacked himself over the head, feeling his face warm up against the cool table. _C'mon Zack, don't rush to your own conclusions. _

000

Before Zack knew it, or even before Cloud knew it, the two were hopping a train to get down to the main shopping area of Kyoto after Cloud's shift. Zack had spent most of it taking a nap while Cloud had been serving his butt off.

"Ah, it's nice to finally sit down." Cloud declared, plopping happily into an empty seat near a large window that over looked the station platform. Zack took his seat next to the blonde, nodding his head in agreement.

"They work you pretty hard there, don't then?" The doors of the train closed, the cart beginning its destination to the more city-like part of Kyoto.

"A bit. I don't mind it though. They pay well enough, and I get to meet a lot of interesting people. It brings back…tradition in my life I guess. Lots of people seem to have lost that. And my boss plays go with my professor all the time and he always puts in a good word about me." Zack laughed, figuring out Cloud's cleverness. _Ah, Cloudy has insides. _

"It sounds better than my job back home." The college student added, slouching back in his chair, still a bit tired.

"Oh? Where do you work?"

"…Starbucks." Cloud repressed a giggle, "You can laugh if you need to. Everyone else already does."

"What wrong with working there? They pay very well, so I've heard. And it must take a lot of skill to make really good coffee. That's one of the things I can't do."

"Yeah, the pay is good, but it's such a girly thing to do." Zack said, chuckling.

"What's your specialty in?" Cloud asked, his interest and curiosity piqued."Take a guess." Zack said, smiling like a happy cat.

"Hm," Cloud sat back in his seat, pondering the thought. _Let's see…could he be the store manager? But Zack doesn't seem like the kind of person that can keep everything organized and up to date, let alone be everyone's boss, not to offend or anything. What's at Starbucks anyway? Coffee, cookies, juice-_ "Oh! You make tea, don't you?!" Cloud exclaimed, a smile coming across his face.

"Bingo! You are looking at the best ice tea maker in all of Tokyo my friend." Cloud couldn't restrain the smile what had taken up his whole face. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop. So_ I'm not the only guy making tea after all! Thank God. _"Of course, I'm also good at lemonades and whatnot, but tea making has always come to well. That's what I was so impressed with your tea, y'know? From one tea dude to the next."

"This is…ironic." The younger boy said, giving Zack a grin.

"Heh, you're telling me. And the fact that your helping me stupendously with my project…small world." Cloud nodded.

"It's the least I can do for your kindness…did you need any more help for today?"

"Ah, no but thanks a lot. I think I have over half of it done thanks to you." It was true; Zack had managed to fill up 15 pages of paper just on the things that Cloud had managed to tell him. The boys were now headed to the shopping district to find kimonos for the tea light ceremony tomorrow night. Cloud had claimed that his current kimono was starting to fade, but Zack disagreed. _He probably looks adorable in any kimono he wears. _As for the dark haired boy…he hadn't worn or owned a kimono since he was 6.

"_Now arriving at Demachiyanagi Station. Please take all your personal belongings and exit in a calm matter."_ Cloud stood and waited by the door for it to open, Zack following in tow. They stepped into the blinding light, Zack squinting and Cloud smiling up at the sky.

"As much as I love being in the traditional part of Kyoto, it's nice to get out to the ordinary part of it. It reminds me that I still live in modern day Japan." Zack chuckled, walking down the steps of the station platform. Cloud was right, it did still have its cherry blossom filled charm, but there were more people, mostly tourists, and regular looking buildings. Luckily, looking up at the sky gave a pleasant reminder of the tradition and beauty that the prefecture held. _It never seems to leave this place. _

"So…where exactly are we headed?" Zack asked Cloud as they began walking over a small bridge that was stretched over a body of water, the shops all on the other side.

"Ah, it's a small shop that sells good quality kimonos, not that the other stores don't have wonderful silks also, but this place has every color combination you could imagine."

"Oh wow, that's cool." Zack's mind began to wonder, thinking about the kind of kimono he wanted. _Nothing too flashy or over colorful…maybe a twist on a traditional one. Or maybe one that says 'I'm from Tokyo but I can still rock a kimono.' _Zack inwardly laughed at himself. _Yeah, defiantly something like that. _The boy's thoughts were brought to an end when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

"Zack, look! It's my college!" Zack smiled at Cloud's sudden happiness and looked across the sparkling dark blue water to a building surrounded by cherry blossom trees. In big sliver letter at the top of the façade, the building was dubbed 'DOSHISHA' Once again, a small smile made its way across Zack's face before he even knew it. The school was of beautiful architecture, and it looked prestigious from first glance. Its reflection on the water stood out boldly, claiming its rightful spot as a landmark all its own.

"Wow! Cloudy is that really your school?" The blonde eagerly nodded, his own bright smiling reflecting off the shallow water.

"In a few more months, hopefully."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make it." Cloud blushed lightly.

"Thanks!" The two stood for a while, smiling softly and staring at the beauteous building, awed at its appearance. Wishful thoughts swam around Cloud's head as he continued to eagerly stare at the school. He pictured himself walking up the steps of the building, a large stack of books in his arms, students around his chatting, laughing, and enjoying life. It was almost too good to be true, even if he already had a scholarship for a straightway ticket, there was that haze of amazement that never seemed to want to lift out of the blonde's mind.

Oh, sorry I've been day dreaming. We should get on our way." They turned and walk the rest of the bridge, linking to a slightly busy street lined with tourist shops and small ret runts. With a smile still on his face, Cloud stopped in front of another small shop, tilting his head to look at Zack. "We're here." Zack looked up at the sign that hung above the shop.

"Hyakka Silks?" _Ironic. _Cloud led Zack inside where the boys were promptly greeted by an employee, a young brunette sporting a lacy pink kimono with a baby blue obi belt.

"Welcome to Hyakka Silks! How may I help you today?"

"My friend and I here are looking for new kimonos for the summertime, do you mind helping us?" The young girl with pinned up hair smiled as brightly as Cloud just had, clamping her hands together.

"Of course! It'd be my pleasure," she looked from Cloud to Zack, her face lighting up when she saw the dark haired boy, "we'll start with you first!" A small look of fear and terror came over Zack's face as the girl grabbed his arm and navigated him through the shop, weaving through wracks and wracks of kimonos in all the colors of the rainbow. _Cloud was right; they have every color combination known to man here. _Not only were there traditional ones, but there were patterns upon patterns that you could choose from. If you wanted a lime green kimono with brown sleeves and a sparkly black belt, chances are that this place probably had 5 pairs. Stopping abruptly at a random rack of kimonos, the girl pulled one off the hanger and handed to Zack as she began to usher him toward the changing rooms. "I guarantee that you'll be satisfied with the first thing you try on, really!" Zack was about to ask what kind of policy guarantee that was, but he was shoved into a changing room too fast. _Jeez, someone had a Venti Frappicino today. _Quickly stripping down, afraid that the crazy girl would pop in any minute, Zack slung the robe-like garment around his lean frame, tying a small knot at his waist. _Okay, let's see how shitty we look. _Turning around, the boy was awed at how he looked. _DAMN! _The kimono was an off set white, almost a light gray, which was covered in random 'X' shapes of navy blue that looked like it had been hand brushed on. It looked like everything that he wanted, which was a bit creepy, but he was a satisfied customer nonetheless. Still in a bit of a happy shock, Zack stumbled out of the dressing room. A red blush broke across Cloud's face. Zack looked…hot, for a lack of better words. _Wow…wow. _"Oh my gosh you look amazing! Whatdaya think?" Zack nodded, still staring down at himself. "Goody! That'll look good with a navy blue belt!" Quickly grabbing Cloud and throwing him into the empty changing room next to Zack, the girl threw a kimono over the privacy curtain to the blonde. "Next! Try this one on for size cutie!" Cloud changed quickly also, wondering if anything they had at the store would make him look as good as Zack did. _Ah, it's worth a shot. _Cloud turned around and faced the mirror, a gentle smile coming across his face. The pattern on his own outfit was much more traditional, a horizontal cross -hatching pattern of a stone gray, a soft black, and the same shade of navy blue as on Zack's kimono. Cloud realized that he didn't look half bad in darker colors. Walking out sheepishly, the blonde tugged lightly on the edge of sleeve, a tad bit flustered.

"Holy….shit Cloudy!" Zack popped right back into his puppy Zack mode, practically hopping around Cloud to get a good look. "You look SPECTACULAR!" Cloud's face turned redder by the second, if possible.

"T-thanks Zack." The girl smiled, giving Cloud the thumbs up.

"Absolutely adorably hot. I'll go ring these up, kay?" She slipped away, leaving the two boys alone.

"Heh, excited for the tea light ceremony now, aren't cha?" Zack said teasingly, his kimono and belt slung over an arm, street clothes back on. Cloud nodded.

"It'll be fun. I've never worn something this nice before." It was true, Cloud was excited, but deep down, he was anxious also. As the boy slipped back into the changing room after a few more face reddening comments from Zack, the same thought slipped through the minds of the two friends.

_I wish tomorrow would hurry up. _

A/N: Collapses in heap IM DONE! YES! TT TT This took me 3 days to write, two of the nights were all nighters as well….I hoped it turned out well! Please review, comment, give suggestions, etc! Anything is welcome :D Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up shortly! Hehe, who's excited for the tea light ceremony? raises hand Tomorrow Zacky will be taking pictures for his project! Yey! XD Thanks again!


	4. Clear Skies in the Forecast

Today is Shining

Today is Shining

Chapter 3- Clear Skies in the Forecast

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing well :D Here is the next installment of Today is Shining! Sorry you had to wait so long, I was trying to get into the mood of writing this…I've been so busy with a con coming up tomorrow, that I haven't been in a fluffy mode lately, but now I am :3 So, here it is! Please enjoy!

000

"C'mon Cloudy, one picture." Zack begged, peeking at the blonde through the lens of his camera.

"No, Zack, I already told you, I take bad pictures." Cloud stated, picking up the coffee he had just bought and storming out of the small shop. It was Cloud's day off, and he was already beginning to wish it was over. _Why did I agree to help Zack take pictures for his project? _The younger boy looked over to his older friend, who was busy snapping a picture of a waitress' backside. _Because I'm crazy. _"Let's go you" Cloud latched onto Zack's arm and pulled him away.

"Don't worry yourself birdie, I wasn't going to use that picture in my project."

"Well then, I'm afraid to know what you would use it for personally." Cloud replied teasingly, smiling softly. Zack lightly flicked the boy on his forehead.

"You're a pervert, kiddo."

"I'm not a pervert and I'm certainly not a kid." Came the reply, "I'm surprised you're talking, Zackary, taking pictures of a girl's butt?" Zack glared at Cloud and held the camera right up to his bright blue eyes, hitting the shutter button. Cloud let out a surprised squeak, throwing his hands over his eyes and stumbling slightly.

"Haha!" The dark haired boy poked his temporarily blinded friend in the side.

"Zack!" Cloud blinked, trying to get rid of the fuzzy blueness that has overcome his eyesight momentarily. As a big grin belonging to none other than Zack Fair came into view, Cloud knew that it was going to be a long day.

He realized that it was going to be a long day as soon as he woke up to his beeping phone, a text message waiting to be read. Cloud's eyes had shot up to the top of the screen to see who in the world was crazy enough to send him a text at 4 in the morning.

_From-Zack Fair._

_Cloudy! Meet me in front of the coffee shop near my hotel. It's the Hyatt. Be ready for a busy day! We have shitloads of pictures to take :D See you at 9 on-the-dot! –Hawtstuf _

If it wasn't bad enough that Zack had woken Cloud up 5 hours before they were suppose to meet, in the dead on night nonetheless, it was that he referred to himself as 'Hawtstuf'. Blushing a dark shade of red, Cloud quickly set his alarm clock and went straight to bed. He would need all the sleep he could get if he was to spend another day running around with Zack.

000

"Where do you think we should start, Cloud?" Zack asked his small friend. Two coffees, a muffin, a bagel, and a candid photo later, the two were standing in front of a Kyoto map, tacked up to a public bulletin board outside of the cherry blossom park Cloud had showed Zack on his first night upon arrival. Cloud stared up at the map, his brilliant blue eyes scanning the familiar layout of the city.

"How about we go to Shogun-zuka? You'll get excellent pictures up there, no doubt."

"Sho-gun-zu-ka…" Zack echoed, breaking up the syllables in a confused manner. Cloud chuckled, pointing to a blue marker on the map.

"It's a very popular look-out spot. You have a bird's eye view of Kyoto from the top."

"Oh wow, sounds like the kind of beautious thing we need," Zack noted, smiling at Cloud, mentally thanking him for his genius.

"Yep. It's really beautiful up there. And there are shrines and temples near Shogun-zuka also, incase you wanted some shots on those kinds of things." Cloud added, blushing lightly at the gorgeous smile from his older friend. "We can get on the blue rail line, which should take up to the Keage Station in Tozai. A cab will get up the rest of the way." The dark haired boy nodded.

"Right! Sounds like a plan Cloudy." Linking arms with the blonde, Zack headed off to the station, little buddy in tow. Cloud, on the other hand, was not so carefree at the moment. _W-what? Zack's holding hands with me? Not exactly hands, but… my heart…it's… _"What's wrong birdie head?" Turning a brighter shade of pink as Zack turned his head to look at the absent minded boy, Cloud shook his head.

"N-nothing." He smiled brightly, tightening his arm on Zack's own, taking lead of the march.

"Heh, alright." Slipping away from Cloud's arm momentarily, Zack went up to the information window of the station, paying for their two tickets. Still trying to calm his racing heart, the younger boy slowly came to join Zack on the platform. Stealthily, he slid the camera strap from the young man's shoulder, hefting the expensive camera into his hands. _Zack must be into photography. _Cloud turned the camera in his hands, running his fingers across the black view screen. The camera had a large lens and an expensive company logo embossed near the shutter, signaling to Cloud that the camera he was holding was probably worth a few million yen. A welcoming beep greeted Cloud as he turned the device on. _Let's see what kind of inappropriate pictures he's taken. _Pressing the playback button, a large picture of the sky came into viewfinder. It was a pure, bright blue sky with a few milky clouds scattered about its vastness. _Heh, Kyoto sky. _Pushing another button, a different picture showed up, but of the same thing. _The sky, again? _It was shot at a slightly different angle than the previous picture, but it was still the same sky. _Why does Zack has such an obsession with the sky? I thought he wanted to major in local studies or something, not astronomy. _Cloud said to himself, laughing quietly.

"Hey, got the tickets Cloudy! Round way too, so we don't have to pay the second time back." Zack announced, coming to stand next to the blonde. Cloud nodded absently, leaning the viewfinder so that Zack could see what he was looking at.

"You took these?"

"You bet. I took them yesterday. I'm going to use that panorama when I return to Tokyo."

"What could you use a panorama of the sky for? Don't tell me you're gonna major in art too." Zack chuckled.

"I'm gonna the pictures up and put them on the wall in my apartment. It'll be my little Kyoto souvenir." Cloud smiled warmly, returning the camera to Zack.

"Those are great pictures, you're really good."

"Nah, it's not me. It's my camera."

"How much was it?"

"276,520 yen." Cloud's mouth dropped a few inches, gaping at his older friend with disbelief.

"That much?"

"That much." Zack smirked, walking by his awed friend, taping his chin upward to close his mouth.

"This is it?" Zack stood askew, his arm resting atop Cloud's shoulder, his head cocked to the side. After taking a quiet train ride, and finding out about Cloud's high school years through a long conversation, Zack and co had arrived at their destination.

"We're not at the lookout yet crazy. It's a bit of a walk, but the sight at the top is really worth it." Cloud said, walking up to the aged sign that hung on the archway, leading to the Shogun-zuka path. He tapped the wood, smiling and pointing to the sign.

"Sho-gun-zu-ka. Looks like we're in the right place." Cloud smirked, leading the way. Zack shook himself from the daze that he was in, quickly following Cloud.

"It seems that you're familiar with this place."

"Yep. It was another popular place that my parents liked to take me."

"Really? Do share." Zack glanced at the cherry blossoms that lined the path, weaving it's upwards.

"Heh, it's nothing exciting really. Just childhood memories."

"You seem to be full of them." Zack noted, smiling.

"It seems."

_"Cloud, hurry up silly!" The small blonde boy stood up from where he was kneeling, careful not the step on the flowers he had been examining. _

_"I'm coming mom!" Cloud quickly ran to where his parents were standing a few yards away on the pebbled path. A tall, dusty blonde man in a loosely tied kimono stood next to his wife, watching as his seven- year- old son totter up the path, his wooden sandals clacking softly. _

_"I swear you're turning our son into a pansy, Machiko." _

_"By teaching him to admire nature? By the time we have grandchildren love; they're not going to want to be outside at all. Electronics are already starting to pull the neighborhood kids in, we're lucky that Cloud isn't glued to the TV all day." _

_"Yes…but flowers?" Cloud's mother giggled, nudging her husbands arm teasingly._

_"Daddy, daddy! Look what I made for you!" Cloud's father scooped the small child up into his arms, getting a face full of colorful silk from his son's kimono._

"_Really?" Holding the young boy by his skinny waist, the man smiled at this son. Cloud put his hand in front of his dad's eyes, preventing him from seeing his gift._

"_Yeah! Hold on a sec," Cloud slipped the present on top the golden spikes of the man's hair, "Okay! You can look now." Actually a bit anxious, Cloud's dad opened his brilliant blue eyes that he had passed down to his son, a hand moving to the top of his head._

"_Oh wow! You made this Cloud?" He asked, delicately holding the crown of daises in his free hand. _

"_Yep! All by myself!" The man looked to his wife, face in utter happiness and awe. 'He-made-this'! Cloud's dad mouthed. Cloud's mother giggled behind her own kimono sleeve, nodding as her light brown hair fell over her thin shoulders. "Do you like it Daddy?" _

"_Like it? Of course I do! I love it kiddo," He planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, "Thank you very much." Cloud beamed, a big toothy grin taking over his face. Cloud's mother smiled sweetly at her two boys, watching them fondly as her husband and son raced each other up the path to the top of Shogun-zuka. 'You seem so happy here…I'm glad, Cloud. Please… live your future the way that makes you happy.' _

"You beat me!" Zack huffed, resting his hands on his bent knees, trying to catch his breath. Cloud smiled weakly, also trying to regain his lost breath.

"Actually, we tied Zack."

"Sure. You're just saying that to make me feel better about myself."

"No...I saw your back the whole way we were running, which means that I was behind you." Zack poked the blonde in the head, making him totter over a bit.

"Nuh uh! I saw your birdie head in front of me right as we passed finish!" Cloud sighed, knowing that Zack was not going to let this one go.

"I tripped at the last moment, Zack."

"…you mean-"

"My head and your feet reached the finish at the same time."

"…"

"…"

"Heh…"

"Zack…"

"…"

"Don't-"It was too late. Zack burst out laughing, really hard and really loud. Cloud thought that it was the kind of thing that started earthquakes or was the cause of noise pollution. Looking over at his friend, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that he was beyond the point of tears, it made him smile. Seeing Zack so happy, it made Cloud happy. Really happy. The familiar feeling was aroused within Cloud once more, the feeling of warmth and joy. It was still an alien feeling to him, but he like it a lot, and thanks to Zack, he was getting use to it. _Ah, stop day dreaming Cloud. Pay attention, or the next four days are going to slip by before you know it. _

"Ah, I'm sorry about that Cloudy," Zack said apologetically, trying to repress his small chuckles. The younger boy laughed softly, shaking his head.

"It's fine. I've just never head someone laugh that loudly about tripping. It was funny."

"Heh, _you _thought it was funny?" Cloud quickly clamped his hand over Zack's mouth before another fit of laughter could escape.

"Okay. We're going to laugh one last time, alright? Then that's it for laughing at Cloud's clumsiness for the day." Zack nodded under Cloud's hand. Slowly pulling his hand off, Cloud took a few steps back, watching as Zack was corrupted by laughter once more. It was softer than last time, but his smile was bright as ever and the happiness was all there. Zack's laugh was smooth, and to tell the truth, it made Cloud want to smile and laugh too. Zack seemed to have that kind of effect on the young blonde; whenever he was happy, it made Cloud happy.

"…Okay. I'm good now." Zack smiled, slugging his friend in the arm playfully and continuing to walk up the path. Cloud, with a light blush playing on his pale cheeks, shook himself from the momentary haze he had been in and ran to catch up with Zack, "Heh, sorry you had to listen to my obnoxious laughing, Cloudy."

"It's fine. You're laugh isn't obnoxious, I-"Cloud quickly shut his mouth, visibly reddening again. _Oh crap-_

"Aw, that's so sweet." Zack ruffled the boy's blonde spikes, a grin on his face. They continued walking up the path, Zack completely care free and smiling, Cloud tensely and awkwardly. _Why do these things keep spitting out of my mouth? What happened to organizing your thoughts before you spoke, Cloud? _Before Cloud's inwardly bashings could continue, Zack's chipper voice broke through the blonde's mind barrier. "So, if my laugh isn't obnoxious, than what is it, Cloudy?" The taller boy asked, a hint of tease in his voice. Cloud's face flushed a light pink color again as he adverted his eyes from his friend, staring at the pebbled path ahead, thinking of an answer that wouldn't make his sound stupid.

"Mmm…it's nice, I guess. There's nothing wrong about it or anything, so you shouldn't worry about it." Cloud quickly said, ignoring Zack's broadening smile.

"Heh…thanks. That makes me feel good inside." Was the affectionate answer. Cloud sped up his pace; his arms swinging faster, strides longer, all the while his face becoming red.

"It's no problem-don't mention it-anytime." Becoming a bit too flustered for his mind to think straight, Cloud's words were slurred and he had forgotten to breathe in between sentences. Zack chuckled. _Cute. _Amused, he hurried to catch up to Cloud. _I have an odd feeling this just might end up being a long day. _

"WOW! Cloudy, you really did it this time!" Zack exclaimed with puppy like enthusiasm, snapping pictures as quickly as his fingers could allow. Cloud swore that his memory card would be filled up within the next two minutes. _Heh, I guess I can't blame him. It IS breathtaking up here. _After a few more minutes of walking up the rocky path, the two had reached the top of Shogun-zuka. Zack had given a sigh of relief, for he had been over come with excitement and sprinted a whole 10 yards to get to the top. And he was glad that he had. It was worth it.

The sight was absolutely spectacular. You could see the whole city of Kyoto. From where the traditional part merged into the busy city streets, to the horizon of pale purple mountains that exploded into a bright, crisp blue sky. The trees closest to the railed in platform of the top were a lush green, brilliant and vivid. As wide green eyes trailed down the mountain side, the nimble trees gave way to a boldly majestic orange. Snapping a dozen pictures as Zack's eyes traveled down even farther, the orange broke off into a frenzy of pinks. Powdered pink, salmon pink, red washed pink, and all the colors in between. Cloud came to stand by his awed friend, a small grin on his own face. It was just as beautiful as he had remembered as a little kid. The dark barked trees had grown taller, just as he had throughout the years, and they shone brighter than his fuzzy memory could recall.

"I'm glad you like it, Zack. Hopefully this'll take care of all the scenery pictures that you need." The dark haired college student nodded.

"You bet! This is better than I could ever have dreamed!" Zack guided the camera away from his face, flashing a brilliant smile at his young companion. "Take a picture with me Cloud, please?" Cloud's cheeks turned the color of the trees farthest down, but he quickly shook it off. _C'mon Cloud, you can do this! _He nodded, smiling with his sudden decision and came to stand by the photographer. Zack held up a peace sign to the extended camera, nudging Cloud with his shoulder playfully. "You too Cloudy! Peace!" Determined, Cloud made a bunny with his fingers and held it up next to his face, smiling brightly at the camera lens. Zack snapped the photo, quickly turning it around to see the taken picture. "PSH! 'I take shitty photos'," Zack mimicked Cloud's previous statement in high pitched voice, "Look at this." Zack showed Cloud the picture, waiting for his awed reaction. And he got just what he expected.

"..wow. That's a good picture…" Cloud said, hardly able to believe that the blonde high school student smiling at his was his own self.

"You take amazing pictures, birdie head. I don't know what you were saying earlier." The blush that he had been trying so hard to hold back flooded onto his face in one quick motion.

"It's not me. It's the camera." Cloud mumbled, turning his back to Zack to stare out at the scenery, hoping that the breeze that blew across his face would cool down his cheeks. Smirking, Zack snapped a picture of Cloud's behind. "ZACK!" Cloud flew for the camera, prepared the throw it over the railing. Zack strapped the expensive device across his chest so that he had both hands free.

Well, for the moment that they were free before they pulled at the younger boy's cheeks.

"Loosen up Cloudy boy! It's just an innocent butt shot that no one besides me is going to see. And don't say 'I'm afraid to know what you would use it for personally.' Uh-uh. Cause if you do, I will print a life size poster of that pretty little behind and post it in every subway station known to Japan." Big blue eyes met scheming green ones, seemingly glowing with childish evil.

"You're serious about that, aren't you?"

"As damn straight serious as the spikes in your hair." Zack said, tugging gently at one of the spikes that stood straight up on the blonde's head to emphasize his statement. Cloud swore under his breath, his attempt of retrieving his dignity crushed into ashes. Zack chuckled, patting Cloud's shoulder. A few more pictures were taken, and Zack's short attention span kicked in. "Hm, I think I have enough pictures for now, what do you think, Cloudy?" Zack asked, fishing for a new memory card in his pocket. _Considering you took up a whole 1 gigabyte memory card just on scenery pictures, I'd have to say that you're covered for any future college projects for the next four years. _

"I'd say so." Cloud agreed, beginning to think of where they should head to next. "Did you need to visit the temples? You'll get some really good pictures of traditional religious activates there." Zack's face lit up again as he nodded, quickly running down the path they had just walked up, already eager to continue their sight seeing. "Jeez, this whole day is turning out to be a big adventure for him, isn't it?" Cloud murmured to himself, a chuckle following slowly after as he tried to catch up with his friend.

000

"Whoa. What temple is this?" Zack asked, his jaw on the floor as he gazed up at the large red shrine in front of him. There was only a small amount of tourists out today, luckily enough for the two boys.

"It's the Heian Jingu shrine, Zack."

"…temple."

"Zack, it's a shrine."

"But it looks like a temple." Zack took one look at Cloud's solid face and nodded quickly. "Right, it's a shrine." The shrine was one the biggest Zack had ever seen in his whole life, maybe even the biggest. It was made of a bright red polished wood that gleamed when the sun shone off it. Zack was awed by it, not even bothering to take picture yet. Cloud, on the other hand, was all a bit too bored. He had been dragged to shrines and temples his whole life, and it was always his least favorite thing to do. He rather would have been outside, fishing or climbing a tree as high as he could until he got stuck. Dressing up in his nicest kimono wasn't even half bad, but being in a big, hollow shrine with the musky smell of inscents burning heavily in the air made him yearn for the outdoors and the crisp breeze. Even 10 years later, Cloud still didn't enjoy the idea of being inside a shrine.

"Do you need me to take pictures of you in front of the shrine?" Cloud asked, wanting to help out. Zack was surprised by the offer, but nodded happily, handing Cloud his camera and going to stand by one of the large pillars at the entrance of the shrine. After a moment of confusion, trying to find the shutter button, Cloud peeked at his Tokyo friend through the view finder, smiling at his signature peace sign pose. "3…2…1!" The flash went off and the picture was taken, Cloud smiling when he saw the final product.

"This is excellent Zack!" The blonde held the camera out for his friend to see. Zack took a look at the photo, smiling just as he had a moment ago.

"You're a great photographer Cloud-o! I think I'll let you hang onto my camera from the rest of the day." Zack said with a wink. Cloud's cheeks tinted but he nodded happily.

"Ah, but how are you going to take pictures of things when I have the camera?"

"Easy! I'll tell you when to take a picture, and I'll just pose in it. Ya know, so people don't think that I stole these off of Google or anything." Cloud laughed, understanding Zack's point. "Think you're up to the challenge?"

"You bet!" Unbeknownst to Zack, Cloud snapped a shot of Zack's own backside as he had begun to walk up the stairs of the shrine. _Good, now we're even." _Smiling, the younger boy ran to catch up with his friend.

Cloud finally caught up with Zack after a few tiring minutes of running after him and shouting '_don't touch that_' and watching in horror as Zack practically bounced from one room to the next, awed at everything he saw.

"Cloud! Look at this, isn't it amazing?!" Zack ran straight into his out-of-breath friend, thrusting a golden Buddha in the blonde's face.

"I think you should put that down…" Cloud said quietly, eyeing the monk dressed in red silks who had a scowl on his face as he stared at the two.

"But-but-but-but look at it!"

"I am…and it's just a figurine."

"…so? It's shiny looking."  
"Ah-HEM." _Crap. _Cloud turned his head, face-to-face with the monk he had just been looking at a moment before. "This shrine is to be kept quiet, gentlemen. I'm afraid if you don't keep it down I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, okay. Sorry to disturb the shrine and yourself, sir." Cloud said, hauling Zack by his collar out of the shrine.

"Wha- I was having so much fun spiky! Why did we leave?"

"Because we, apparently, almost got throw out of the shrine."

"…_almost_?"

"Yes. The monk said that he would kick us out if we didn't hush up."

"Aww! That party pooper. He was just jealous that I was fondling his Buddha." Cloud let go of his hold on Zack to let out a warm laugh. He was thankful that they had made it out of the shrine, or else he and Zack would have definitely been kicked out.

"Ah, I shouldn't be laughing so hard. We've probably just performed blasphemy." Zack added to the cheery atmosphere by giving a small chuckle.

"Ah, well, there's no way that hell would accept someone as innocently cute as you Cloudy." The tall boy stated, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Cloud smiled, his whole face lighting up. Zack's cool hand felt good running through his hair, making it hard for Cloud to not nudge against the boy's hand lovingly. _Cloud; don't think things that'll creep you out later. _He waited for the awkward, weird feeling that he usually felt after thinking about Zack, but it didn't come. It didn't surprise Cloud though. The feeling had been decreasing more and more with every hour that the blonde had spent with his dark haired friend, and it had finally just disappeared all together. _I wonder what that could mean. _"Hey, you okay there Cloudy?" Cloud's thoughts were brought to a stop with a gentle tap on the shoulder from Zack. He jumped, spinning around and blushing brightly.

"Ah, I'm fine! Sorry, I spaced out for a moment." Zack nodded slyly, a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips.

"What exactly were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing." Cloud quickly walked by his friend, the blush on his face growing darker as he walked down the stairs of the shrine in a frenzy.

"Heh, it was me, wasn't it?" Zack said, waiting to see Cloud's adorable reaction. The sudden redness of his face and the quickened pace was just what he had expected. _Cloud, why are you so cute? _

"N-no! Of course not."

"Eh? Then why is your face turning pink?"

"I-it's not." Cloud was practically running down the steps now, almost to the sidewalk. Zack met up with Cloud at the corner of the street, the smile still on his face as he rested his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Sorry to freak you out, birdie." Cloud twisted his head to smile up at Zack.

"It's okay! I just needed to cool down for a moment." Zack was happy at the boy's pleasant reaction.

"Heh, okay." The boys stood for a moment, content, staring at the large sum of cars that sped by them, traveling quickly to somewhere unknown to the friends.

"So where do you want to go now?" Cloud asked Zack, looking at his watch, "It's 7:00, and we can go to the tea light ceremony at 8. Is that okay?" Zack nodded, wishing that they could just leave now. _I will have a duel against that little flame! Nothing separates me from my wishes. _

"Mm, do you want to come back to my hotel? We can lavish ourselves with expensive sake before we go!"

"Zack, I'm only 16."

"Yes, yes I am aware of that."

"…and you're only 18…"

"I'm on vacation! I can live a little. Besides, I'm a safe drinker Cloudy. I won't get you drunk, don't worry." Cloud thought his decision through a moment before giving a satisfied nod.

"Alright. My sanity is in your hands Zack." The blonde said, walking next to his older friend down the sidewalk.

"Heh, I'll be sure to keep you sane birdie head, don't worry about a thing."

000

"Blag! Zack this stuff is putrid."

"Of course it's not, Cloudy. You just haven't developed your adult taste buds yet, so your young little tongue has yet to learn to appreciate a good shot of sake." Zack chuckled at Cloud as he sat down his little sake glass, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth in disgust.

"You're not that much older. How is it that you're on your second glass and I can't even finish half?"

"Because."

"…because?"

"I'm Zack Fair." Cloud slouched back in his chair, a cocky smile on his pale face.

"Oh, I get it. That's all that matters."

"You're a quick learner Cloud-o." The younger boy chuckled. Zack definitely knew how to make him laugh. After a bit of a walk, Zack and his captive, Cloud, had made it back to his hotel.

Cloud was awed at just the lobby of the hotel, with everything glistening gold and silver. He had never expected Zack's suite to be as luxurious either. He had hopped from room to room with the same enthusiasm that Zack had not too long ago. Both of their kimonos were already hanging in Zack's closet, since Cloud had given his kimono to Zack for him to hold onto until later that night. And now, with 8 'o clock getting closer and closer, Zack could hardly wait.

"Ah, its 7:45 already, we should probably get ready!" Cloud stood up, finding his kimono and smiling sheepishly at Zack before disappearing into the bathroom. _God Damnit, that kid __has __to stop turning me on. _Zack lay sprawled across the couch a moment more before throwing his long legs over the side, going off to change himself.

"Haah. We made it!" Cloud exclaimed, coming to stand at the edge of the moon-reflected pond. Zack, more than out-of-breath, joined his small friend, resting a tired arm on his shoulder. The trip, or should Zack say, adventure, was more than either of them bargained for. After Cloud had come out of the bathroom, Zack had stood there babbling about how cute he looked for at least a good 10 minutes, which cause the blonde's face to turn severely pink. Not to mention that he almost passed out. Then, Zack had to wait for Cloud to cool down, but before long, they both realized that the last train running for the day was about to leave in 7 minutes. So, naturally, they both sprint to the station, hopping into the train by the skin of their teeth. When they had gotten off the train and made it to Sawanoike Pond, their breath had just begun to come back to them.

"Wow, it's really pretty." Zack whispered, standing up after regaining his strength. The pond at the edge of their feet was like a sheet of mirror, darkened by the black night sky, stars twinkling on its still surface, precious and delicate. The wind had died down, the air thick and warm of a mid summer's night. A small bridge connected two small strips of land in the distance, surrounded by many cherry blossom trees. Their bubble gum pink petals were new darkened to a maroon by the darkness that was softly floating in the atmosphere. Lightning bugs were flying about, minding their own business as they left a small light streak in their wake.

"It doesn't seem like there are many people here tonight, which kind of surprises me." Cloud said, no hint of disappointment in his voice. _I'm glad I get to spend this time with Zack alone. _Cloud found himself blushing, so he quickly bent down to ignite the little tea light candle he had brought alone. Striking the match across the bottom of his sandal, he brought the flame to the tip of the wick, waiting until it lit. He handed the match to Zack who had couched down next to him, own tea light in hand. Once Zack lit his candle, he and Cloud simultaneously closed their eyes, their wishes filling their heads. '_I wish that something spectacular will happen soon._' Was Zack's unheard wish. Setting his small candle in the water, he watched as the once-still mirror pond rippled softly, the moon on the surface of the water rippling in unison. Not late after, Cloud set his own candle in the water and watched as it traveled farther and farther into the darkness, catching up with Zack's own flame.

"YEAH! I DID IT!" Zack shouted once his candle was out of sight, punching his fist in the air. Cloud chuckled, but he felt his face turning warmer and warmer by the second. _Tell him, Cloud. It's now, or maybe never. _Taking a painfully slow deep breath, the smaller boy turned to face his friend.

"Za-"

"What'd you wish for, Cloudy?"

"Ah-"

"And don't say 'if I tell you my wish, than it won't come true', cause that's not true." Zack said with a smile and a wink. Cloud's while body turned red from nervousness.

"I was just about to tell you, actually."

"Oh really? Well, go right ahead then! I'm all ears." Cloud breathed in again, struggling to keep his cool.

"Iwishedthatsomethinggoodbetweenuswouldhappen." He murmured quickly. Zack stared at his with a blank expression, blinking.

"I really didn't catch a word of that, sorry." Cloud huffed out, his insides a hot wire. He couldn't tell Zack any other time. It had to be right here, right now.

"Damnit! I don't know how I can say this without getting dizzy or why I'm even confessing this, but I love you!"

000

A/N: Yey! A cliffhanger! I promise the next chapter will be nice and juicy :3 AGAIN! I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SO SO LATE! I will post pictures of my anime convention on my livejournal, so check them out sometime if you would like :D Please R & R! I need your support now more than ever to continue I'm debating whether I should continue or not! Help please!


	5. Hazy Days

Today is Shining

Chapter 4- Hazy Day

000

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for scaring you, I'll defiantly be continuing! I'm doing my best to update sooner! Anyway! WARNING: This is the chapter that is mostly the reason on the M rating. It's not full blown amazing detail yaoi, I'm sorry. This is my first time writing something like this, so it's a bit mellow. Lime I think the term is? Ignore my rambles please! :x Enjoy! ;;This chapter is dedicated for my angel's birthday coming up! Enjoy love!

000

"You…what?" Zack's green eyes widened. All the thoughts- sarcastic and childish, he just had, gone in an instant. _D-did he just say what I thought he did? _The raven-haired boy stared at Cloud, the younger boy's face bright red. He was almost visably shaking.

"I-" Cloud shook his head quickly, turning on his heel away from Zack. _W-why did I tell him?! That look on his face…I'll never be able to talk to him again! _Cloud was in mid-step when a warm hand latched onto his kimono-clad arm.

"Don't…don't go." Zack drew Cloud to his side, cupping both hands over the blonde's smaller one.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Please, just let me go." Zack clutched the delicate hand tighter.

"Say it again…Cloud. For me…please." Cloud's breath was caught in his throat, words unable to come out at that moment. Feeling his friend, or what once was his friend, grip his hand tighter made Cloud blush.

"I…love you." Warmth flew through Zack's stomach as he hugged the delicate boy to his chest tightly. Why was it now that Zack realized that he liked Cloud? All those times he had been playing with him, making him blush…he actually meant it all the times he called the boy cute. That feeling Zack had felt when he was around Cloud, he finally realized what it was.

Love.

"Hey, look at me Cloud," Zack said after a few minutes of gathering his emotions and insides back up, lifting Cloud's chin with his fingers, "What's wrong?" If Cloud wasn't on the verge of crying, he would be glaring at Zack.

"I just told you I love you and now you'll hate me forever and shun me and call me a fag or whatever the hell you want to do."

"…have I really left the impression upon you that I am that kind of person?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter!"

"It does to me."

"You-"

"I love you." Bright blue eyes widened imediently, staring unbelievingly into green ones.

"Wha-"

"I love you, Cloud."

"Wh-when did you,"

"I guess it's always been there, but when you told me, it really came up."

"…" Zack had a big smile on his face, and Cloud was just left breathless.

"Heh, if I tell you I love you again, will you be silent for the rest of your life?" Cloud smirked, pulling on the collar of Zack's silky kimono.

"M, I think I might get use to it." Their lips met in a united bliss, both kissing with the same force and passion as the other. Meshing Cloud's soft lips against his, Zack pulled the blonde even closer to him, closing the invisible gap between them. Cloud moaned quietly into his mouth as the older boy slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. He didn't even have to ask for permission before exploring the hot cavern of Cloud's mouth, because they were just that perfect. Cloud let out a wavering breath as Zack's mouth found his neck, but quickly snapped out of his daze. "Z-zack. We can't stay here." Cloud wrapped his pale arms around his arm, pulling his away from the pond.

"Where do you suggest we go then?" Zack asked, using ever ounce of willpower he had to not pounce on the boy then and there.

"My place. It's not far away."

Somehow, the couple managed to arrive at Cloud's apartment still half way aware of everything. Yet as they slipped past the door of the apartment, Zack licking and kissing at Cloud's lips and neck the whole time, the lustful haze began to sink deeply into their minds again. The small kisses and fondles they placed upon one another while walking to boy's place was hardly enough to keep either of the satisfied for very long. If Zack had it his way, he would have picked Cloud up and ran the whole way.

"Za-zack." Cloud moaned as the shoulder of his kimono was lowered, reveling his pale bony shoulder. Zack licked and nipped at it softly, making his way to Cloud's bedroom all the while. For whatever reason, his feet were guiding him, as if they knew exactly where the room was. Sucking firmly on the soft skin of the hollow of his neck cause Cloud to let out another muffled moan, a red spot almost immediently forming as Zack licked over the hickey in an almost apologetic way, trying to soothe the stinging. Sliding into Cloud's room, Zack pinned the boy to the wall, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. Everything he saw was hazy, but his body felt like a live wire.

"C- cloud." Zack breathed, resting his head against Cloud's forehead, smiling weakly. "I don't want to do something we're gonna regret later." Cloud smiled, pleased by Zack's concern.

"You can't regret love, Zack." Smiling an identical smile, Zack hoisted the blonde up, carrying him to the plush bed that lay in front of them. Cloud chuckled as he was placed down onto the covers gently, almost in a princess fairy tale like way. He would be okay if Zack was his prince. Zack straddled Cloud's hips, sitting up and admiring the flushed beauty underneath him. Wasting no time, Zack brought Cloud's head up into another passionate kiss, his tongue not missing a thing of the boy's mouth. Cloud moaned, pressing his small hips upwards to grind with Zack's. Surprised by the sudden friction, Zack returned the moan louder, pausing from sucking Cloud's tongue into his own hot cavern. Waves of pleasure wracked through him, taking over his senses. Cloud repeated the action again, both moaning in unison at the amazing feeling. Seductively, Zack bent down to the obi belt tied loosely around Cloud's small waist, untying it with his teeth. The boy squirmed, helping to get the restricting article off.

With the belt off, Zack threw the rest of the kimono to the collecting pile beside the bed. His own robe had been discarded already, via Cloud's deft fingers that had played with his skin along the way. Both were left in nothing but their boxers, sweat already forming on their warm skin. Zack leaned back down, rocking against Cloud's hips while capturing his kiss-swollen lips again. Cloud moaned loudly, thrusting against the hips above him, causing the other to release a mew of pleasure. They set a steady pace of thrusts and moans, one after another. An undiscribeable feeling was swelling up in Zack's lower half, causing him to thrust harder down onto Cloud. Their pace was eratic now, quick and hard. Still, neither felt completely satisfied. Yet, there were many things that Zack wanted to say before he made sure that Cloud couldn't walk for a few days, but their erections were going no where anytime soon, and both knew it.

Out of breath, Zack laid on top of Cloud, his hips still jerking up and down, side to side, in whatever way that made the sweet mews spill out of Cloud's mouth. Slowly, Cloud raised a shaking hand to the front of Zack's boxers, palming him through the thin material. Zack cried out, the feeling almost sending him over the edge. He was never one to touch himself, so Cloud's ministrations sent him to a new level of pleasure. Gripping him tighter made the raven-haired boy moan even louder. Zack was so close, he could feel it swelling and pooling inside of him. Another touch like that, and he would burst.

Removing Cloud's hand and lacing their fingers together, Zack ground his hips hard against the boy's. It was Cloud's turn to cry out as he arched off the bed, their hips touching in every position. Zack panted against Cloud's neck before licking a hot trail down his torso, stopping to suck above his ribs. Zack moved his free hand down to the waistband of Cloud's boxers, toying with it before reaching down to fondle the blonde's soft behind. It felt almost as good as it looked in the picture he had taken. Cloud withered underneath him, his head resting back among the pillows, moaning at every touch, every kiss, every thrust Zack placed on him. The boxers that had been at his hips were slipped off, the protruding hip bone exposed just so that Zack could nip and lick at it.

The older boy was very careful with Cloud, not wanting to hurt him or make him uncomfortable in anyway, and it seemed that they both had the same idea of 'pleasurable movements'. Zack stroked along the inside of Cloud's thigh, relishing the baby soft skin of his leg before licking a straight line from the inside of his inner thigh to his belly button, dipping his tongue in. That sent Cloud overboard.

All the things he was feeling overwhelmed him. Zack thrusting his hips against his, Zack's stiff member brushing against his, Zack fondling every inch of his skin, Zack licking and kissing at his lips like they had known each other forever. Zack.

"Z-ZACK!" Cloud cried, coming hard onto Zack's hand that had slithered up grabbed hold of his length. Stars erupted from behind his blue eyes as Zack rocked against him a few more times before releasing himself. Seeing Cloud's orgasm was strong enough to send him over the edge, not to mention how he had cried out his name in such a way. They lay on each other, sweat covered and panting in unison as they recovered from post-orgasm adrenaline.

"T-that was-"

"Heh………yeah." Cloud breathed into Zack's ear, a weak smile playing across his tired face. He wrapped an arm around the blonde, ruffling his hair, admiring the boy in his state of contentment and exaustment.

"I love you, Cloud." Zack whispered into his ear softly. Cloud chuckled airidly.

"I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone, Zack Fair." They laid in silence for a few quite minutes, listening to the soft chirping of the nighttime crickets and the buzzing of the cicadas, the music of a mid summer's night.

"…I want to be with you, spiky. I don't want this to be a one night stand." Zack said after carefully considering his words.

"I want to be with you too, always." Cloud smirked at Zack softly, "Have I really left the impression upon you that I'm a 'use-once' kind of guy?" He said, mimicking Zack. The dark haired boy chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course not, love." Cloud blushed deeply after reciving a peck on the cheek. It was the first time Zack had called him love, and he would remember it forever.

"…How…how are we gonna be together if you have to go back to Tokyo?" Cloud asked, his face dropping slightly. Zack rubbed Cloud's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Cloud, I promise you, I won't leave you, I swear. We'll be together, okay? I'd rather drop out of school and forget Tokyo if it meant being with you." Cloud nodded, smiling happily.

"Thanks, Zack."

"No problem. We can worry about this later, hm? We'll need to catch some sleep if we're to work on my project tomorrow.

"What? More project work? What is it this time??" Cloud moaned playfully.

"Mm, it's not too hard. We just have to make a college and paste all our lovely pictures on there."

"Don't you have to write a paper?" Zack nuzzled Cloud's neck, yawning and shutting his eyes, ready to catch some sleep.

"Like I said, we can worry about it later." He said teasingly. Cloud chuckled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you with my whole heart, birdie."

"Sleep tight."

"You too. I'll be right here in the morning, angel."

000

Sun peeked through the curtains of the bedroom, shining a lone coloum of light onto the bed that lay beside the window. It traveled up the blankets and shone softly on the couple resting in it. Zack had fallen asleep with his arms around Cloud, and he had stayed that way the whole night. Cloud had turned so that he was touching noses with Zack, breathing in his scent. The ray of light shone on Zack's eye, causing his green eyes to fly open. He squinted, shielding his view from the sun, noticing a soft something tickling his bare arm. Looking down, he smiled, noticing it was a blonde spike. _Cloud. _Zack leaned down, kissing him on the forehead, careful not to wake him. He sat up in bed, noticing a small twinge of pain from his hips as he shifted out of bed, covering Cloud up to his shoulders with the blanket. His soft, pale face showed a state of complete relaxation and serenity. Cloud's pink lips curled up at the ends, almost looking like a smirk. Zack smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he was before slipping away out of the room.

He had a bad urge from some tea or coffee or anything with a shot of caffine. Walking down the same hallway he vaugly remembered from the night before, Zack waltzed around Cloud's cozy apartment, searching for the kitchen. Passing through room by room, Zack realized just how welcoming and pleasant Cloud's apartment really was. The rooms went from a soft green, to blue, to a cream colored kitchen. _Here we go. _The kitchen itself was a bit smaller than the normal apartment kitchen. There was a small oven, microwave, toaster, coffee maker and fridge, all plain and white. It seemed that Cloud only had the essential items in his kitchen. Zack busied himself with finding a kettle and some tea bags, going to the cabinet first. Luckily, he found some right away. Busy thinking about they day ahead of him, and Cloud of course, he didn't even realized that the boy had already woken up.

Cloud sat up in bed, the plush navy blanket sliding down his bare torso, pooling at his hips. He looked around the dimly lit room, searching for Zack. _Where is he? _Cloud's face dropped at the thought of Zack leaving. Cloud stood up franticly, ignoring the twang of pain that pulsed through his hips, slipping his boxers and sweat pants on before hurrying down the hallway, seeing the light on in the kitchen. Zack heard Cloud's light footsteps, smiling upon hearing his boyfriend awake.

"Zack!" Cloud threw himself onto the taller boy, wrapping his arms around his neck. The dark haired boy chuckled, running his fingers through Cloud's mused hair.

"Morning, love." Cloud lifted his head up to smile sheepishly at Zack, his heart light again.

"Good morning!" Zack leaned back against the counter, reaching behind himself to give Cloud his cup of tea. "You made this for me?"

"You bet I did! Fresh from your cabinet." Cloud laughed before taking a sip, 'mmm-ing' as the steamy liquid slipped down his throat.

"Even tap water that has touched your hands would taste better than melted snow from the alps." Cloud teased, nuzzling Zack's cheek. The older boy snorted playfully, going off to find something to make for breakfast.

"Thanks birdie." Cloud, a bit confused by why Zack was cooking breakfast in his own house, decided just to get out of his way, sitting down at the table. Cloud knew, once again, that it was going to be a long day.

000

"Where do I stick this picture?" Cloud asked, holding up a shot of a cherry blossom tree. Four pancakes, a pot of hot tea, soft kisses, and a few minutes of showering later, the couple had begun their day, starting with working on Zack's picture college. Zack had bought a large sheet of poster board to litter with their frenize of pictures, and after spending half an hour printing off all the pictures he wanted, Cloud's living room floor was densely covered in Kyoto pictures.

"Mm, you can put it in this pile for right now." Cloud looked to where Zack had pointed, gaping at the large stack of other cherry blossom pictures, all in different shades of pink and light red.

"Wow…lots of pictures."

"You bet! We'll probably be able to cover all the walls in your house after we're done with this!" Cloud chuckled, kissing Zack gently on the forehead.

"So when are you gonna start on that paper, ace student?" Zack groaned, rolling onto his back to the floor little a little child that was just told that he was in time out.

"I dunno." Cloud exited the room momentarily, only to return a few seconds later, a thin silver laptop in his arms.

"Here you go hot stuff, good luck." Zack smirked, lifting the top of the laptop up, his fingers grazing over the keys of the keyboard. Cloud sat back down on the floor, on the other side of the poster board from the other boy. He watched as Zack's fingers flew across the keys deftly, admiring the way a small smile was resting on his face as he opened up documents and began to search the web. It was so surprising that he was actually two years older, considering that he acted like a small child most of the time. "When is your birthday, Zack?" Black spikes bobbed up when the said boy's head lifted, green meeting blue.

"Eh? My birthday? May 18th." Cloud nodded, returning the sincere smile. "Why do you ask, cutie?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about our age difference." Zack chuckled softly, leaning over and ruffling Cloud's soft hair.

"If you're worried about it, you shouldn't Cloudy! I'd love you regardless of how old or young I was." Cloud blushed lightly, beaming.

"Thanks!" Zack grinned back, his lips drawing a curious 'o' as he fished into the pocket of his jeans, pulling his phone out.

"Zack speaking."

"Zack? It's Reno, yo." Zack lowered the phone momentarily, covering the receiver with his hand, mouthing 'It's my roommate' to Cloud. The blonde nodded before shuffling through a pile of unsorted pictures as Zack stood leaned against the threshold of the doorway.

"What's up? I didn't expect to be talking to you till next week."

"I know, eh? But listen, yo, somethin's come up."

"What? Come up? What do you mean?" Zack snapped, his heart skipping a beat. _Going home early, being away from Cloud before we've established a plan to keep in contact, I won't accept it! _

"Chill, chill, chill. Prof.'s changed da due date of the project ta Friday, an he say that I had ta call you and tell you that you needed to get your ass back here before then, well, he didn' use those words exactly, but ya know."

"Come home early?!"

"Pretty sure that's what he meant, yo. Like, tamorrow." The phone litteraly fell from Zack's grip, crashing to the floor and causing the battery to fly out. _I can't leave…not now. No. Tomorrow? Cloud… No…_

"Z-Zack?"

000

A/N- Wooh! I finished another chapter :) Sorry this one wasn't very long! And sorry about the shmex type-lime scene! So so sorry! It's my very first one ever, and I promise that the next chapter will be one of the longest! I seem to have left off on yet another cliff hanger, eh? Hehe, sorry :3 Nonetheless, thanks for reading! Please review! I'm afraid this chapter might have ruined the story )X So, I'm in need of a bit of support. Thanks again! I'm really rambling now, aren't I? :3

-ChocoboCloud


	6. Sunshine

Today is Shining

Chapter 5- Sunshine

A/N- Hey everyone! I've updated faster, but sadly…

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

I was going to make it two chapter,s but I could leave you guys off with another terrible cliffhanger! So, I wanted to quickly thank all my fans and supporters who have read, commented, or favorited Today is Shining! You are all such kind people, thank you so much! I've had so much fun writing this, and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have! It feels so good to have finally finished an ongoing story :3 Now! For the surprise!

THERE WILL BE AN ONGOING SEQUAL! Hehe :3 More after the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the beautiful boys in it! Yet…Cloud and Zack are really canon anyway :3

Enjoy! 000

Zack Fair lay on Cloud's bed, eyes closed and mind reeling with restless thoughts. And in the center of those thoughts, was Cloud. _…Cloud…_

"Damn it!" Zack slammed his head down onto the bed, making it squeak and slide against the hardwood floor underneath. Cloud, in the room next to the bedroom, had been hearing those slamming noises over and over again for the past half hour. He knew that Zack was beating himself up in there, but whenever he would try to get close to the door, Zack's eyes would well up with tears as he told the boy to give him a few minutes. _What kind of godforsaken bastard am I? Why didn't I plan this carefully? _"Agh!" Again, the bed slammed against the floor, causing Cloud to wince. Truly, he didn't want Zack to leave, but interfering with his life was what caused all this pain in the first place. Yet, he couldn't leave him. There was just that bond that prevented him from it. Against what his mind told him, Cloud rose to his feet and made his way over to the bedroom, opening the door into the same dimly lit room that he woke up ever morning to. Except, this time, there was a happier aura about the room. Even in the grim situation, there was something satisfying about seeing the raven-haired boy lying in his bed. He wasn't alone.

"Zack…" Cloud whispered softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Zack thought that he would be sad or angry if the blonde was to come into the room, but he felt relief when the younger boy brushed up against his arm. To Cloud's surprise, Zack pulled him so they sat together, Cloud between his propped up legs and the slightly taller boy wrapping his arms around Cloud as he rested against the headboard.

"…I'm sorry I went off on you, birdie." Zack apologized into Cloud's hair, smelling the shampoo he had used early that morning in the shower.

"It's okay. You didn't go off on me, Zack…and I understand your frustration."

"They're pulling me away from you."

"I know. Sadly. I know."

"…I love you." Cloud smiled softly, tilting his head upwards to meet lips with Zack, exchanging a precious kiss.

"I love you too, and I will never stop."

"Distance won't stop us, huh?"

"Heh, it didn't from the moment I saw you. Country boy, city boy. "

"Hey, you're not a bumpkin." Cloud chuckled, holding Zack's hand with both of his own hands. Zack ran his fingers along the boy's smooth knuckles, his mood already lifting second by second. They sat in silence, listening to the unison of each other's breathing, feeling the way the other's chest rose and fell in the same pattern as the breaths being taken.

"You know, I was thinking…of how lucky I am to have met you."

"I know, I feel lucky too Cloud-o."

"I kept on thinking about when I first met you. Like, should I have never met you? But it's fate, wasn't it? I ran into you at the station platform, and that just wasn't coincidence, right? Maybe. Maybe I was just at the right place at the right time, or maybe we were supposed to run into each other. I don't know. But I'm just glad we did." Zack nodded absently, taking in everything Cloud had just said, the tips of his fingers caressing the top of the boy's shoulder.

"I think we were suppose to meet, and I agree, I'm more than happy we did." Zack said, ruffling his hair.

"…So what do we do now?" Zack moaned, ruining the moment by lolling his head against the headboard.

"I don't know. Let's just get some handcuffs and take it to court." Cloud blushed before laughing cutely, wrapping Zack's arms warmly around his small frame.

"That would cause a stir."

"Eh, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"…I could drop the deal on Doshisha-"

"What? No way, are you kidding me? Cloud, I just came along a few days ago, and it wouldn't be fair for you to just throw away your dream that you've had for so long just to be with me."

"But you're already more important than all of that!"

"Cloud, you really do mean everything to me, but I want you to be able to go through college and get a good job later on."

"I can do that in Tokyo can't I?"

"Mm, maybe you could, but I have to leave…"

"…"

"…"

"…Tomorrow." Cloud was resentful to break the silence, speaking the word that they were both advoiding, but it had to come out and it did. Zack squeezed Cloud's hands tightly, as if saying, 'I'm not going to let go.'.

"What time to you have to leave?"

"…Reno said anytime." Cloud blinked slowly, taking in a deep breath and releasing it, trying not to let himself tear up or wince in the mental pain that this was causing him.

"Would you…like help packing?" Zack turned Cloud around so that he sat on his lap, bringing the boy's lips up for a strong and loving kiss. Cloud leaned further into the kiss, his tongue immediately dipping into the older one's mouth. Zack snaked his fingers into blonde spikes, gripping them softly as he used his other hand to stroke Cloud's cheek. Their tongues lapped against each other, one tongue caressing the other and vise versa. It was their way of blocking out the depression and angst that was flooding and filling their minds. The need for air made itself aware as they both pulled away slightly, taking labored breaths against each other's lips. Zack moved his mouth closer toward Cloud's again, ready to taste their sweetness again. Cloud, though, remained stationary, his eyes wide and glossy.

"Cloud…"

"Don't go." He gripped the front of Zack's shirt, balling his hands into trembling fists. Tears fell, streaking his beautiful cheeks with the melancholic sadness that filled him. "Please, please. Don't go." The younger boy was sobbing now, soft pleas escaping his mouth. Zack crushed Cloud in his embrace, unable to handle seeing the love of his life crying and pleading for him to stay. It tore him up inside.

"Cloud-"

"DON'T GO! Please….please. Don't……don't go." The tears were lessening and lessening, but the pain still stung. All Zack could do was hold him. He was terrified that if he said something, Cloud would shatter. _What should I do? I guess there are three options here. Take him to Tokyo with me and make him go to a new college, go home and try to keep a long distance relationship, or tell Tokyo to fuck off and stay here and throw my studies away. _Zack sighed mentally, wishing that something would just hit him.

000

"What would you like for dinner?" Cloud asked his boyfriend who was seated at the small table in the blonde's apartment, just as he had this morning.

"Mm, anything that's graced your hands must be delicious." Zack teased, flashing a cocky smile. Cloud chuckled softly before tying a light blue apron around his small waist, getting out a pan and some dried noodles. _Yum! Real ramen!_ After a few more minutes of tears and sorrow, Cloud had regained his confidence in their relationship, his beautiful smile coming back.

_'I'm sorry about crying like that, but let's not spend your last night here moping! We had to choose a decision Zack, and this one is okay! I'll come visit you every other weekend, does that sound good? I'll finally get to see Tokyo then! I've always wanted to go there, so it's a win – win! And you have my number, and I'll talk to you every single day, I promise. And maybe we can get web cams hooked up…' _ Zack knew that he was putting on a brave front to reassure him that everything would be okay, but Cloud was right, why sulk around when they could spend it being happy together? The tears would fall tomorrow morning, they both knew that, but for now, there were still happy memories to be made.

"Let me guess…you're a beef guy, right?"

"No way! That was a lucky guess."

"Mm, not really. I just figured that you considered chicken to be too girly. " Cloud proved, winking cutely. Zack chuckled.

"You hit it dead on, kiddo." Cloud smiled warmly before placing the noodles into a pot of boiling water on the stove.

"You sure do have a lot of nicknames for me, don't you?"

"You bet I do! Bird head, birdie, kid, kiddo, Cloudy, Cloud-o, angel, cutie, love, sweetness, spiky…" Zack's head shot up off the table where he had been resting, his eyes wide. "I NEVER LEARNED YOUR LAST NAME!" Cloud tilted his head sideways, staring at Zack blankly over his shoulder.

"Seriously? I swore I would have at least said it once…"

"I'm pretty darn sure you haven't said it."

"…Whoa. That's odd."

"You're telling me." Zack said with a chuckle. Cloud laughed lightheartedly in return, crossing over to the fridge to get a slice of beef.

"It's Strife. Are we fully acquainted now?" Zack's mouth hung agape.

"Strife?"

"Yep."

"…Strife."

"You bet."

"…like…bitter and violent conflict –slash- rivalry? That kind of strife?"

"Well, I think to think of it as the Cloud kind of Strife, but yes, that kind of strife, if you must."

"…That just puts a damper on the cute nicknames now, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does." The blonde said with a big grin, putting the cut slices of beef into the boiling pot of noodles.

"…the heck!?"

"Is it really that weird?"

"Yes!"

"Hm, you never cease to amaze me, Zack Fair."

"Back right at ya, CC."

"CC?"

"Cloud Conflict!" The younger boy's face fell at the stupidity of the joke while Zack threw his hands up in the air.

"Ohh! High school vocab word!" Cloud chuckled after a bit, accepting Zack's childishness as he always did. Flipping the heater off, Cloud poured the ramen into two bowls, reaching across the counter for some miso and leek. After chopping them up, he stabbed chopsticks into the middle of the noodles, handing bowl to his hungry boyfriend.

"Eat up!" Zack took the chopstick into his hand, gazing hungrily at the noodle dish before him. Cloud untied his apron, draping it across the back of his chair before sitting down and grabbing how own chopsticks.

"Ahh this looks so good!" Slurping up a noodle loudly, Zack face went into absolute shock.

"Did I put too much miso in?"

"This. Is. DELICIOUS!" The raven-haired boy devoured the rest of his ramen faster than Cloud could say 'thank you'.

"I'm glad you enjoy it!" Slurping up his very last noodle very loudly, Zack let out a sigh of contentment, leaning lazily across his chair.

"When you come visit me on the weekends, bring food!" Cloud laughed, nodding through his blithe chuckles.

"I sure will!' Zack smiled back, leaning across the table to nuzzle Cloud's cheek fondly. Cloud kissed the slightly older boy tenderly on his soft lips, smiling all the while.

After the dishes had been rinsed and put away, the couple found themselves on the cozy balcony just outside Cloud's bedroom, a blanket draped over Zack's shoulders. Cloud sat, again, in between Zack's legs, the taller of the two wrapping the front of the blanket around his favorite blonde. A bottle of melon-lyche champagne sat on the small side table near the door, two drained glasses resting near the tinted-green bottle. They listened to the soft chatter of nightlife below, bright red lanterns glowing softly above their heads, looking just like the lightning bugs they had seen the night before. Cloud had pointed out his teashop, a small but brightly lit building in the distance.

"I'll work there through the first year at Doshisha, then I might get a job on campus somewhere." Zack played with a spike of blonde hair, running his fingers up and down it.

"Aw, I loved that sexy uniform." Cloud blushed, his face warming up against the cool breeze that swept past them.

"That thing barely passed over my knees."

"Exactly! Element number 16 of sexiness." Cloud laughed, lacing fingers with Zack.

"I'll have to send it to you when I'm done with it." Zack chuckled this time, gripping the boy's warm hands tighter.

"That you will-"

"Ah! Look Zack!" A smile broke out on Cloud's face as he tilted his head upwards, staring at the darkened sky above. Zack tilted his own head back to see what had piqued his boyfriend's interest. He also smiled as it flew back overhead. A shooting star. It's brightness stood out in the dark sky, the shining friendliness of it calling out to the couple.

"Make a wish." Zack closed his eyes, burying his face in to Cloud's hair. _I wish that Cloud and I will find a way to be together very soon, and that we'll last forever. _Zack opened his eyes, meeting with bright blue.

"What'd you wish for? And remember, that thing about, 'if you say your wish, it won't come try' is a lie."

"Mm, I wished that we soon find a way to be together always and that we'll last forever." Cloud tilted his chin up, kissing Zack lovingly on the lips.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, or should I say, wish out of my mind." Zack smiled back at the love of his life, returning the kiss with equal warmth. And as they exchanged kisses underneath the summer moon, as they hugged one another as tightly as they could, and as they whispered the sweetest things into each other's ears, and as they said I love you over and over again, they spoke the wish over and over again in their minds, hoping that one day, it would come true.

000

"Zack…hey, Zack…wake up sweetie." Cloud gently shook his boyfriend by the shoulder, softly trying to get the sleeping boy to open his eyes. Accidentally, as Cloud had realized, they had fallen asleep, literally, under the stars, too tired to have made it to the bedroom last night. It was comforting to Cloud though. He woke up, the sickening feeling of Zack's departure already hitting him. But feeling strong, protecting arms around him made the boy smile. Nothing was better than waking up in Zack's embrace, even if the world was to end that day. It was already 7:10, with Zack's train leaving at 9. They still had to run back to Zack's hotel, pack, arrive at the station at 8:45, and eat some breakfast. It would be a busy and emotional morning, but Cloud had already put on the bravest face he could, ready to face the day head on.

"Mm, oh, Cloud, ahhhh." Zack moaned in his sleep, turning onto his back. Cloud blushed heavily, shaking the boy a bit harder.

"Sorry Zack, as much as I would love to make you say my name like that in reality, we don't have time right now for dirty dreams!" Zack shot up right up, successfully hitting Cloud square in the jaw.

"Whoa! Sorry there Cloud-o! I was last in dreamland."

"Yeah, I heard." Cloud mumbled under his breath, rubbing his sore chin. Zack stretched his arms upwards, yawing a wide yawn.

"Man am I tired! What time is it?"

"7:12."

"Aw damn we gotta get going." Zack groaned, rising slowly to his feet and helping Cloud up. He gave the boy as sweetly chaste morning kiss before ruffling his beloved hair affectionately, going off to find his shoes. Lucky enough for them, Zack didn't bring too much stuff with him when he came over, since it was such short notice, so leaving Cloud's apartment consisted of putting shoes on and going. Cloud let out a melancholic sigh before taking a deep breath, plastering his confidence back of his face. He only hoped that it lasted as long as he intended it too.

"We can probably walk to the hotel, it's not very far from here." Zack noted, tapping the toe of his shoe on the ground once they were on his feet. Cloud smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around Zack's waist as they exited the room together. "They have food at the station, right?"

"I'm sure they do love." Cloud said, chuckling at the grumble of Zack's stomach.

"I could go for a big mac right about now, too." The raven-haired boy groaned, wishing that food was entering his mouth right at that moment.

"That can't be healthy for you."

"What's yummy is never healthy, except for maybe blonde birdies." Cloud laughed brightly at the stupid pun, his spirits lifting slightly again. He knew that if he smile and laughed, Zack would too. And that's just what they needed at the moment, some happiness.

That happiness was found soon enough when they arrived at Zack's hotel to find a platter of tea crackers sitting on the front desk.

"FOOD!" Zack flung himself over to the plate, grabbing a handful before snatching Cloud up, throwing his over his shoulder, and running away. "Quick, before they catch us." Cloud sighed. Zack slipped his fingertips underneath the hem of Cloud's shirt, stoking the baby soft skin there warmly. Cloud jumped a bit at the sudden contact, but relaxed quickly, his cheeks turning pink against Zack's dark head of spikes.

"You're such a loveable dork, y'know." Cloud said softly as they turned down another long and wide hallway.

"Aw, really? That means so much to me Spike, thank you." Zack kissed Cloud gently on his forehead before setting him down to unlock to door of his hotel room. "De ja vu, eh?" Cloud smiled and nodded as he stepped into the large suite, remembering the room from two nights ago. It was hard to believe that such a strong relationship had formed just over a small course of time.

"Love really is unpredictable, isn't it, Zack?" _The last time I was here, I remember being so nervous about telling you my feelings. But here I am just a little bit later, almost a different person, as far as confidence goes. _

"Hm?" Zack hummed, emptying the contents of his wardrobe into a suitcase. Cloud chuckled, coming over and folding the items Zack had haphazardly thrown into the duffle bag.

"You didn't expect to find me when you came here, did you?" Zack smiled fondly at his favorite blonde, placing a hand on his head to ruffle.

"No, I can honestly say I didn't, but I'm more than glad that I did." The boy reached to the top shelf, grabbing an extra pair of shoes and tossing them into the bag on top of the neatly folded clothes before zipping it up. "You've become my world already, Cloud-o."

"I second that notion." He kissed Zack tenderly on the lips, purring as said boy's tongue found its way into Cloud's own mouth. With arms wrapped warmly around one another; Cloud's shirt almost over his head and Zack's hands on the smaller one's face, they toppled over together onto the couch, lips never leaving contact. Hands were touching, rubbing, feeling every inch of Cloud's torso. And only when the soft moans began to escape did both realize that they didn't quite have the time to finish what they were doing.

"Damn it." Zack grumbled, helping Cloud off the couch. Cloud's face was flushed lightly, suddenly feeling lucky that neither of them had a 'little problem' due to that. It made things a little easier.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said quietly, coming beside Zack and squeezing his free had that wasn't occupied with the duffle bag. The slightly older boy leaned over and gave Cloud a peck on the lips, a cocky smile on his face.

"Don't be sorry! We just have a tight schedule right now cutie. Never be sorry for something like that, kay?" Cloud returned the smile, taking one last look over his shoulder at the hotel room before closing the door behind them. A small pain stung in his chest, as he knew that the last stop was the station, where he would say goodbye to Zack. _Is it okay to be sad yet? Or should I wait? _Zack still had a carefree smile on when Cloud looked, so he tried to imitate it. _For you, I'll wait. Just a little bit longer. _ The sudden ringing of a cell phone brought Cloud back down to Earth as Zack fished his phone out, flipping it open and holding it to his ear.

"Zack here."

_'Yo. It's Reno.'_ Zack sighed, turning to look at Cloud who just smiled and nodded, understanding who it was.

"It's okay." Cloud whispered to Zack who clutched his hand tighter.

"Heh, I don't think I've ever said this to anyone before, but you're honestly the last person I wanted to hear from right now, buddy. Sorry."

_'Meh, no feelin's hurt. I wouldn't want ta hear from myself eitha if I was bein' dragged back home from a vacation, yo'_

"That's a good way to think about it."

_'Yeah. Anyways, I'm jus' callin' ta tell ya-" _

'I don't have to go home, I don't have to go home, I don't have to go home,' Zack whispered in his head.

_'that Prof. still wants ya back by tamarrow.'_

'DAMN IT!'

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the reminder. I'm making my way to the station right now." Zack held the phone away from his face for a moment to stick his tongue out. Cloud laughed as they exited the hotel, hand in hand still.

_'Eh? Is someone with you, yo?'_ Zack winked at Cloud when he realized that the redhead must have heard his boyfriend's chuckle.

"Me? Yep!"

_'Wha?! You have outside friends now, yo?!'_

"Actually, it's my boyfriend."

_'YOUR WHAT?!'_

"My boyfriend. His name is Cloud."

_'YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS WHAT?!'_

"Cloud. And not 'boy-that-is-just-friend', just to clarify that."

'_HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN GAY YO?!'_

"Mmm…two days?"

_'WHAT THE-'_

"Woops, we're at the station now! Sorry Reno, I'll call you back later!"

_'DON'T YOU-'_

"Bye bye!" Zack shut his phone with a little happy sound, grinning ear to ear.

"Uh…Zack?"

"Yes love?" The couple walked up the steps of the station to the ticket booth, the man behind the glass looking at them oddly as they carried on their conversation in front of him.

"Did you just tell your roommate that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yup!"

"Oh lord…he's not a homophobe is he?"

"Mm, probably not. He's been eyeing this guy across the hall on us for a while now. Besides, I'm not a homo anyway. Not fully at least. I only have eyes for you and no other man." Zack turned the ticket man who looked more than frightened. "Two tickets please!"

"Two?" Cloud asked.

"One for myself to use and one for Reno. He's in Hokkido today and wanted me to get him a ticket."

"Ah…okay." Cloud's heart hurt again when the momentary hope that Zack had changed his mind about leaving him Kyoto was crushed. It was going to be a hard time for him, starting now.

"So, in two weeks, I'll come visit you on Friday and I'll leave on Sunday morning." Cloud told Zack between bites of his bagel. Zack nodded, having stuffed his mouth with his last apple.

"That seems like too far away from now." He said sadly, gulping down the rest of his coffee and tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"I know, but I'll be calling you everyday and I'll email you too, to send pictures of when I graduate!" Cloud said, trying to sound as blithe as he could. He tapped the phone that rested in his pocket. "Speed dial number two!" Zack pouted.

"Aw, why can't I be number one?"

"Zack…that's voicemail."

"Ahh, voicemail is such a bitch! Taking my spot." Cloud laughed, hugging Zack from behind when they stood up and began to walk down to Zack's gate.

"You'll always be my number one Zack, always." He said, kissing the back of his beloved's neck. Zack hummed sweetly, taking Cloud's hand in his own and swinging it lightly just as the other couples around them were.

"I'll come to your graduation, how's that sound?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Would I? Hell yes I would! And, I'll take you a bar when your 21 and we'll share your first drink together, and on your college graduation day, and during the holidays of course-" Cloud's mind drifted away, happy that Zack still wanted to be with him as he listed all the events that he would come to visit the boy for, but when he saw the GATE 5B TOKYO sign overhead, his face fell and his heart ached worse than it ever had in his whole life. The pain was almost physical; he could almost feel his heart throbbing in torture. _Why does everybody always leave me? Dad? Zack? He said that he would come visit me all the time…and we'll be in contact…but no ones at my side. Zack can't help it…but I just don't want to be lonely anymore. _Tears escaped Cloud's translucent blue eyes, streaming down his cheeks, a salty taste filling his mouth. "Ah! Cloud! What's wrong baby?" Cloud tried to choke the tears back, but they came down harder when Zack pulled him into his arms, trying to soothe him. The boy wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve to no avail, the sobs escaping his mouth were becoming louder and louder.

"I-I don't want you to l-leave."

"I know Cloud. I'm so sorry that I am-" Cloud's hand clutched the front of Zack's shirt, clinging tightly. _When did you become a part of me? So suddenly…it happened. So quick, that I didn't realize just how important you are to me before you started to leave. A part of me is leaving, and all I can do is watch. _

"I-I'm so g-greedy and selfish, Za-Zack." Cloud choked, burying his face further into his chest. "I-I d-didn't realize h-how much you m-meant to me until n-now. A-and y-you're leaving, a-and I-'m, " Tears obscured Cloud's vision, Zack's shirt becoming a bleary and smudged color, his surroundings swallowed up by watered blindness, "I'm not strong without y-you Zack! I-I'm n-not whole, o-or happy…I've, I've r-realized wh-what that empty f-feeling in my heart w-was, after a-all these years."

Zack's eyes widened, staring in disbelief as the person he loved the most balled his eyes out; pleading, crying, and almost screaming for him to stay. He had never known that Cloud had cared this much, and he felt terrible now. _You hid all this emotion from me, didn't you, Cloud? Trying to protect me from feeling- no- drowning in my own sadness. And here you are, already underwater. Why am I so dense?_ "It was love! I-I never loved anyone other than my p-parents. Ever. I never attached myself to an-anyone, trusted anyone. I-it feels l-like I've always been a-alone. B-but you come along and my life i-is flipped upside down! Y-you are the first person I t-trust, the f-first person I t-talked to f-for countless h-hours on end, t-the first person I thought a-about everyday and e-every hour! I love you! I love you so much! I want to be with you my whole life! A-and I c-can't bare to see you l-leave! I-I want to wake up in the morning to see your crazy mess of sp-spikes and t-to have you be-be with me ev-every minute!" Cloud wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Zack, his tears turning warm, as if his love for Zack was pouring out in each and every one of them. "I love you!" Zack stayed still for a moment, taking in and processing everything that Cloud had just said. _Cloud…he just wanted to find someone to love. And when he did, he- I…I'm leaving him._

"Cloud…" Zack's face softened as he lifted the boy's chin up delicately with his fingers. Cloud's beautiful face was tear stained and pink, his lips pressed together slightly as he tried to calm his breathing. "You're not greedy at all. And being love; loving; or wanting to be loved, none of that is selfish. I've wanted someone to lean on, too. I finally found him, and you know what? I'm not letting him go." Zack held Cloud's hands in his own, putting the warmth back into them. "You've been worried sick about this for a while haven't you?" Cloud nodded shyly, his eyes adverting Zack's.

"I-it felt too good to be true." Zack chuckled lightly, closing his eyes and placing his lips on Cloud's forehead.

"Well, what if I tell you that all the stuff that you've been whishing for, it's about to come true?" Cloud's eyes widened as Zack slipped his hand into his pocket, taking a slip of paper and pressing it into Cloud's palm while staring at him deeply in the eyes, a smile forming across his face as he did so. He closed Cloud's fingers over the paper, holding the curled hand tightly.

"Z-Zack,"

"Cloud, I want you to come to Tokyo with me." It took a moment for the information Cloud had just received to sink in, but once it did, an awed look took over his face.

"Y-you mean it?"

"I mean it on my life. I want you to come live with me."

"But-but what about Reno-"

"He's a tough kid, I'll just tell him to pay for his own ticket.

"…But, you said that you didn't want to take me because of school-"

"Forget what I said earlier. I'll make it so that you can finish school at the best high school in Tokyo. And when you're done, you can come to my university. You got a scholarship, right? Use it there, they'll be more than happy to accept you." A smile so large and so happy was playing on Zack's face, tears of joy pricking his eyes. "I've figured it all out, Cloud. I can't live with you either, and I've just found a way." He took a few steps back toward the train as it flew into the terminal, crowds of people getting onboard, smiling still. The overhead came on, signaling the destination.

'_Tram to Tokyo, now boarding.'_

Zack held out his hand, a few feet from the open doors of the train. "So, come with me, Cloud?" Cloud didn't have to think for two seconds; his mind was made up at that moment that Zack spoke the words that he had been waiting to hear for so long. Cloud ran and laced his fingers with Zack's before throwing both of them into a strong hug and a blissful kiss.

"I'll go with you, Zack. I more than willingly will."

000

Hand in hand, they got onto the train, sitting in a car of the train that was unoccupied. Zack sat in a seat closest to the window so that he could stare our at the beautiful Kyoto scenery that he had fallen in love with. The boy he had fallen in love with sat right next to him, still holding his hand. Zack's phone suddenly vibrated, and when he pulled it out, a text message from Reno was waiting for him. The raven-haired boy smirked at the note.

_So, you never did tell me. Did Kyoto ever win you over, or not?_ Zack replied back quickly, and placed the phone back into his pocket, smiling and laying his head on Cloud's shoulder. The blonde smiled, leaning his own head on top of Zack's and squeezed his hand tighter. And as the final call for the train was given, and the train took off down the tracks, Cloud and Zack both noticed that the sun seeping through the windows, was the brightest ray of sunshine that the sun had ever shone.

000

_Reno-_

_100 percent._

_Zack._

000

A/N- UWAHHHHHH IM DONE! -happy cheer, sob, cry, throw confetti, hands everyone cookies and pocky and ramune soda, goes off to call all her friends who some really probably don't care but have to deal with it for the next two days XD- I can't believe it! This is a landmark in my life :3 I'm more than excited! And the sequel! That is starting soon! If you have any suggestions, I am accepting them now! I'm excited also for the installment, so I hope you guys will stay tuned and keep and eye for that! You guys are the best, thank you to all my reviewers and readers, again! YOURE THE BEST! So, what'd you guys think of it? Please review!Also! If you want to contact me on AIM or livejournal, private message me too! I might have something up on my livejournal soon about my thoughts on the story, inspiration, music listened to, etc! (As per request from someone) I'll post that on my info. So, again, thank you so so much! Please take care everyone, and have a good day!

Sincerely, for the last time on this story :3

-ChocoboCloud


End file.
